Tutti amano Regina
by wolfishaya
Summary: SwanQueen AU. Emma è un cavaliere che serve sotto il comando di Re gina,sposa del re,è una giovane sovrana benvoluta dal popolo, per quanto detesti quel ruolo e ciò che suo regno tuttavia è costantemente minacciato dalla Strega e dal suo drago, e dalla brama di potere dello stesso Leopold,e viene devastato dalla notizia del suo rapimento da parte della Strega
1. 1

La Sala del Trono era colma di persone, giunte da ogni angolo del regno per assistere alla cerimonia. Il corridoio ed il piano rialzato su cui poggiava l'alto scranno erano le uniche superfici vuote della stanza.  
Paesani e dignitari si inginocchiarono all'unisono quando il Re fece il suo ingresso nella sala, oltrepassando la porta a lato del trono, aperta da uno dei suoi servitori. Il mantello di velluto rosso sfiorava le sue caviglie, fasciate da un paio di stivali di cuoio scuro, alti al ginocchio. Un giustacuore di broccato porpora si increspava appena sulla vita, stretto dalla cinta d'arme, appesantita dalla grande spada d'oro da cerimonia. La pesante corona, impreziosita dai colori delle gemme che l'adornavano, scintillava alla luce delle alte finestre mentre il Re camminava sicuro verso il trono.  
Appena l'uomo si fu posizionato dinanzi allo scranno, il ciambellano fece risuonare la sua voce tra le spesse mura di granito.  
"Re Leopold omaggia il Suo popolo della Sua illustre presenza!"  
"Onore al Re!" rispose unanime la folla, senza staccare le ginocchia da terra.  
La porta alla destra del Re si aprì, ed una giovane, affusolata gamba, coperta da una preziosa veste del colore del ghiaccio, fece il suo timido ingresso nella sala.  
"La Regina, Sua consorte!" la presentò il ciambellano, e la folla chinò il capo in segno di rispetto.  
La giovane donna si avventurò sullo spalto, tenendo leggermente sollevata la lunga gonna con la mano destra. Il Re tese la mano destra verso di lei, che la accolse nella sua, fermandosi in piedi accanto a Re Leopold. Quando l'uomo si sedette, le loro mani restarono unite.  
Leopold fece un vago gesto con la mano libera, e il ciambellano lo tradusse a beneficio del popolo.  
"Alzatevi." disse, sbrigativo, volgendo lo sguardo all'imponente portone in fondo alla sala, trenta passi più in là. " Oggi Sua Maestà il Re onora il popolo della Sua presenza per celebrare l'investitura a Cavaliere della Corona e Guardia Reale del generale, nonché Sua illustre nipote, Lady Emma."  
Il ciambellano fece un cenno con il capo, e il pesante portone si aprì lentamente, con un rumore sordo, spinto da quattro uomini, rivelando la grigia figura metallica di una donna in armatura completa. I suoi passi risuonarono nell'ampia sala mentre l'attraversava, seguiti da mormorii di meraviglia ed eccitazione che percorsero il corridoio insieme a lei, fino allo spalto. Davanti ad esso si fermò, la testa alta, lo sguardo fisso sul Re, com'era stato durante tutto il percorso, una mano poggiata sull'elsa della spada. Lady Emma alzò la mano guantata e sciolse il nodo che teneva l'elmo fermo sulla sua testa, sollevò la celata e quindi lo sfilò. La lunga treccia bionda ondeggiò accarezzando l'acciaio che le proteggeva la schiena.  
Fece un passo avanti, sollevandosi sullo spalto, quindi in un solo movimento sfoderò la spada e si inginocchiò, posando l'arma e l'elmo a terra, ai suoi lati, lo sguardo basso.  
"Vostra Maestà Re Leopold, Vi porgo i miei saluti." intonò, stentorea. Alzò appena lo sguardo, furtiva, verso il trono. Alla destra del trono.  
Il Re non parve notarlo, ma abbandonò la mano della moglie per posarla sul bracciolo dello scranno.  
"Perché sei qui, Lady Emma?" chiese, secondo tradizione.  
Un'altra occhiata sfuggì al controllo del generale. "Per farVi dono della mia lealtà, del mio onore e della mia vita." rispose, recitando le parole del giuramento. "Che Voi la spezziate se non sarò capace di adempiere al mio compito."  
Leopold si alzò, sfoderando la pesante spada. Fece un passo avanti, i muscoli del collo tesi per lo sforzo di reggere l'oro massiccio nella mano. Posò la punta della lama sulla spalla destra della nipote.  
"Generale Emma del Regno del Nord, nipote, per esserti distinta sul campo di battaglia, per aver dimostrato il tuo valore più di chiunque altro, per il sangue che ci unisce e per aver ufficialmente rinunciato al tuo titolo al fine di poter servire il tuo regno al meglio, nel giorno del tuo diciannovesimo compleanno io..." spostò la spada sull'altra spalla della ragazza "... Re Leopold del Regno del Nord..." la spada si posò sul capo del generale "...ti dichiaro ufficialmente Cavaliere della Corona..." Leopold poggiò delicatamente la punta della spada sul pettorale dell'armatura, all'altezza del cuore "... e Guardia Reale." Il Re rinfoderò la spada. Emma si alzò in piedi, e il nonno le posò una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo. "Dalla tua spada ora dipende la mia vita."  
Emma finse di ricambiare il sorriso mentre la folla esplodeva in visibilio. Leopold non si accorse mai che, invece di essere fissi su di lui, gli occhi verdi della ragazza erano piantati sulla solitaria figura di donna alle sue spalle.


	2. 2

Quel dannato nodo non ne voleva sapere di sciogliersi. Regina continuava a passarci attraverso la spazzola, ancora e ancora, ma quello restava lì, imperterrito.  
"Hai vinto tu!" esclamò alla fine, esasperata, quasi lanciando la spazzola sulla toeletta.  
"Arrendersi non è mai la scelta giusta, Regina."  
La ragazza fece letteralmente un salto sulla sedia, alzando poi lo sguardo sullo specchio, una mano sul cuore. "Madre! Volete farmi morire di crepacuore proprio oggi?" sbottò, lanciando un'occhiataccia al riflesso della donna, che le sorrise di rimando, avvicinandosi al suo.  
Cora prese la lunga chioma scura della figlia tra le mani, cercando il nodo ostinato con i polpastrelli.  
"Un linguaggio inappropriato per una regina..."  
"Anche i miei capelli sono inappropriati per una regina, ma non per questo li taglierò..."  
Cora rise di gusto. "I tuoi capelli non sono inappropriati, cara..." disse, trovando il nodo e cominciando a scioglierlo con delicatezza. "La tua impetuosità lo è. A volte..." Il nodo si sciolse docile tra le sue dita. Cora prese la spazzola e con calma riordinò i capelli della figlia. "... bisogna piegare gli ostacoli, non spezzarli."  
Regina osservò la madre attraverso lo specchio. "Emma dice che se hai un ostacolo che sembra insormontabile davanti, devi buttartici contro e farlo a pezzi."  
"Sai che non approvo la tua amicizia con quella selvaggia, Regina." commentò Cora con asprezza. "Rinunciare al titolo reale per andare in battaglia... Solo una folle lo farebbe..."  
"Sai bene che è stata costretta, madre..."  
"Non mi sembra le dispiaccia poi molto..."  
Regina sbuffò, esasperata. "Come vuoi."  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta della stanza. Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Chi è?"  
"Sua Maestà il Re desidera vedervi, Altezza." annunciò la voce ovattata di un paggio da dietro gli spessi battenti di quercia.  
"Non sono presentabile!"  
"Sua Maestà il Re ha esplicitamente detto che un 'no' non sarebbe stato accettato come risposta, Altezza."  
Nonostante la voce del paggio si fosse abbassata, contrita, Regina sentì la rabbia montare dentro di lei. Aprì la bocca per rispondergli, ma la madre la precedette.  
"Arriva subito!"  
Regina si voltò di scatto verso la madre, furiosa. "Madre!"  
"Se il Re ha tanta fretta di vederti mentre ti prepari per la tua festa di compleanno, dev'essere importante, Regina."  
Regina fissò la madre per un po', trattenendosi a stento dal risponderle, e riuscendo invece a riflettere sulle sue parole. Non aveva poi tutti i torti. Sbuffò e si alzò, dirigendosi a grandi passi rabbiosi verso la porta. La spalancò, superò il paggio, Gustav, un ragazzo appena più grande di lei, che rimase per un attimo stupito nel vederla uscire come una furia dalla stanza prima di seguirla al trotto per stare al suo passo.  
"Altezza, mi rincresce molto averVi disturbato durante i preparativi..."  
"Non fa niente Gus, non è colpa tua."  
Il paggio sorrise mentre faticava per starle dietro lungo i corridoi del castello, impacciato dalle rigide brache di velluto.  
"Siete magnanima come sempre, Vostra Altezza."  
Regina gli lanciò una breve occhiata. "Qualcuno deve pur esserlo qua dentro. Dov'è mio marito?"  
"Nelle sue stanze, Vostra Altezza."  
"Bene. Faremo meno strada." disse Regina prima di salire gli scalini alla sua sinistra, giungendo finalmente al piano dedicato agli alloggi del Re. Si fermò davanti alla porta intarsiata d'oro, imitata dal paggio. Si sistemò i capelli e la gonna, lanciando un'occhiata al giovane. "Annunciami."  
Gustav bussò alla porta. La voce del Re lo invitò ad annunciarsi.  
"Maestà, la Regina Vostra consorte è qui, come avevate ordinato."  
"Oh, molto bene! Apri!" lo sentirono ordinare ad uno dei suoi servitori. La porta si aprì faticosamente, rivelando lo sfarzoso interno della camera, porpora e oro.  
Leopold sorrideva apertamente mentre invitava la moglie ad entrare.  
Regina fece qualche passo verso il marito, che la prese per le spalle, sempre sorridendo. Non poté fare altro che ricambiare.  
"Mia adorata moglie..." cominciò lui, allegro. "Oggi è un giorno speciale! Ventuno anni non si compiono spesso!" esclamò ridendo. I suoi servi risero forzatamente con lui. Regina si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo, fingendo imbarazzo.  
"Leopold..." provò a dire, ma lui la interruppe.  
"Ricordo ancora il mio ventunesimo compleanno... Ah, quanti anni or sono, la gioventù... Ma tu, mia cara, mi hai fatto provare di nuovo le emozioni di quel tempo!" Sorrise, e Regina si sforzò ancora di fare altrettanto, nascondendo il disgusto. Per fortuna, il Re era troppo impegnato nel suo discorso per badare alle sue emozioni. "Per questo, oggi, voglio farti un dono speciale!" Il suo sorriso si allargò, infettando la ragazza con una sensazione di angoscia inspiegabile. Leopold fece un cenno all'uomo accanto alla porta prima di tornare a guardare sua moglie, il sorriso finalmente mitigato da un velo di solennità. "So che, di questi tempi, con la Strega a minacciarci, sono stato molto impegnato e ho trascurato i tuoi bisogni..."  
Una voluta di speranza aleggiò nel cuore della Regina. Che Leopold non fosse l'uomo che credeva di conoscere? Che fosse in realtà un animo gentile, attento, amorevole? La minaccia della Strega lo impegnava giorno e notte, era vero, e molti dei suoi uomini migliori erano morti tra le fiamme del suo drago. Che fosse l'angoscia, e non l'egoismo, a guidare le sue azioni? Sua madre aveva forse avuto sempre ragione?  
Un servitore porse uno scrigno al Re, inchinandosi prima di congedarsi. Leopold lo tenne con una mano, aprendolo lentamente con l'altra.  
La delusione si fece strada nel letto di Regina ancor prima che i suoi occhi si posassero sullo scintillante oggetto custodito dallo scrigno.  
"Questa collana apparteneva a mia moglie, Eva, che ho amato sopra ogni cosa. Vorrei la avessi tu, ora. Come simbolo del mio amore per te."

"La collana di una morta!" sbraitò Regina appena entrata nelle sue stanze, slacciando il gancio che teneva fermo l'oggetto intorno al suo collo e lanciandolo a terra. La magia di sua madre fermò la collana un secondo prima che si frantumasse contro il marmo.  
"Regina!"  
"Madre! Mio marito mi ha regalato la collana di sua moglie morta! E ha anche detto che era un mio bisogno!"  
Cora si avvicinò alla figlia, facendo levitare la collana fino a lei e agganciandola intorno al suo collo senza nemmeno sfiorarla.  
"Regina, figlia mia... Guardati." disse, prendendola per le spalle e facendola voltare verso lo specchio.  
Regina rimirò il suo riflesso. Gli smeraldi e l'oro del gioiello, troppo grande per la sua corporatura, stonavano con lei. Sapeva che, al contrario, su Eva dovevano essere stati splendidi, poiché riflettevano il colore dei suoi occhi. Occhi che sua figlia, Biancaneve, principessa del confinante regno di re George, aveva ereditato e trasmesso ad Emma, ex principessa, che ad ogni sguardo le ricordava il suo ruolo di rimpiazzo per la defunta regina. Regina non aveva mai incontrato Eva, ma aveva incontrato Biancaneve, che veniva spesso in visita nel regno del padre con suo marito, il principe James, figlio di Re George, e, ultimamente, il loro figlioletto, Ethan, futuro erede al trono, data la rinuncia di Emma.  
Regina, invece, non era mai stata in grado di dare un erede a Leopold. Forse per questo il Re la disprezzava. E continuamente le ricordava quanto perfetta fosse invece Eva.  
"Sei la regina più bella che questo reame abbia mai avuto." continuò Cora, strappandolo alle sue elucubrazioni.  
Regina trattenne a stento una risata. "Come se mi interessasse..."

Emma si nascose dietro alla grande colonna di marmo bianco un attimo prima che la porta si spalancasse. Né la regina né il paggio la notarono mentre si dirigevano a grandi passi verso l'ala Nord del castello. Controllando che nessuno potesse vederla, uscì allo scoperto e, tenendo la spada ferma contro il fianco perché non facesse rumore sbattendo contro il gambale, ripercorse i propri passi, scendendo le scale e percorrendo quindi il corridoio che portava agli alloggi comuni della Guardia Reale, situati esattamente sotto le stanze del Re.  
Silenziosamente passò tra le brande vuote dei suoi compagni fino a raggiungere la propria, in fondo alla sala. Stizzita, si sfilò i lucidi guanti d'argento da cerimonia, lanciandoli sulla branda.  
"Ti è andato di traverso il pranzo, Cigno?"  
La voce improvvisa di Lucas, secondo in comando, la fece sobbalzare. Gli scagliò un'occhiataccia e riprese a togliersi la soffocante quanto inutile armatura da cerimonia. Sul pettorale argentato svettava in oro il suo blasone, il cigno, motivo del soprannome con cui ormai tutti le si rivolgevano. Appoggiò il pettorale a terra, contro il muro, accanto allo scudo d'oro. Su di esso, diviso in quattro da intarsi rossi di rame, erano incisi i quattro simboli per cui era pronta a sacrificare la vita: il fiore del padre, l'usignolo della madre, il misterioso e squadrato simbolo geometrico del nonno e il melo della regina. Si soffermò su quest'ultimo, ignara dello sguardo divertito che Lucas le stava indirizzando.  
"Pensavo che le mele fossero un pasto leggero…"  
Emma si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo. "Ma di che stai parlando, Luc?"

"Avanti, Cigno, non è un segreto che ti piacerebbe cogliere il frutto proibito della regina…"

"Lucas!" Il generale arrossì fino alla base dei capelli. Il sottoposto, da parte sua, scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

"Hey, non c'è niente di male! In fondo, chi non vorrebbe? Sua Altezza è un gran bel pezzo di…"

"Capitano Lucas, come osi parlare così della nostra sovrana?" lo rimproverò lei, avvicinandosi minacciosa, nonostante indossasse ormai solamente una tunica corta e delle brache di cotone, e gli arrivasse appena alla spalla. "Potrebbero tagliarci la testa a tutti e due se ci sentisse qualcuno, razza d'imbecille!" aggiunge poi a voce bassa, appena gli fu abbastanza vicina.

L'uomo le sorrise. "Non dirmi che non ho ragione…"

Emma emise un verso inarticolato, esasperata. "Vattene, ti prego! Mi devo cambiare, lo sai, stasera…"

Un boato fece tremare i muri del castello, e polvere e schegge di muro caddero sulle loro teste. Urla, ordini, grida, una tromba da guerra.

Generale e capitano si guardarono negli occhi, poi corsero fuori dalla stanza con le spade in mano.


	3. 3

La stanza della regina era distrutta. Uno squarcio aveva sostituito tre pareti, lasciando intatta solo la più interna ed una colonna, pericolosamente inclinata verso l'esterno, sospesa sul vuoto. I preziosi tappeti erano bruciati, i fili d'oro fusi sul marmo. Un corpo giaceva a terra, morto, al centro della stanza. La veste nera era strappata, il sangue formava una larga pozza rossa sotto di esso.

Un uomo entrò di corsa, disperato, scansando Emma, rischiando di ferirsi sul filo della sua spada.

"Cora!" pianse disperato il valletto, lanciandosi sulla moglie morta. La prese tra le braccia, accarezzandole il viso. "Cora…"

Emma non perse tempo. Sapeva riconoscere la morte, e la madre della regina non le era sfuggita. Non c'era niente che potesse fare per lei. Si incamminò invece tra vesti bruciate e carcasse di mattoni, giungendo fino allo strapiombo che si apriva sul regno del Nord.

"Generale, non sporgetevi…" l'avvertì Lucas, seguendola. Emma neanche lo guardò, fissando un punto alla sua destra, sul muro esterno. Gli porse la mano.

"Tienimi." gli ordinò, e quello fece appena in tempo ad afferrarla che lei si sporse oltre il limite del pavimento sventrato, il capitano il suo unico appiglio sul vuoto.

"Generale!"

Emma fece leva su di lui e lo usò per riportarsi dentro la stanza. Fece per camminare via a passo svelto, oltre il vedovo piangente al centro della stanza, ma vide il re affrettarsi verso di loro lungo il corridoio con il resto della Guardia Reale al seguito, e fu costretta a fermarsi.

"Emma…" mormorò Lucas accanto a lei, confuso, spaventato.

Si inginocchiarono entrambi davanti al re.

"Che diavolo è successo? Dov'è mia moglie?" sbraitò lui, irrompendo nella stanza. "Generale! Esigo delle spiegazioni!"

Emma rimase in ginocchio, tentando di ignorare il groppo che sembrava soffocarla, stringendole la gola, e sentendo la rabbia e la determinazione inondarle piano piano il cuore, acquietando l'angoscia.

"Mio Signore…" cominciò, lo sguardo basso che nascondeva lacrime acerbe. "… il drago della Strega ha preso Vostra moglie, la regina."

Leopold rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, abbastanza da spingere Emma ad alzare gli occhi su di lui. Il manrovescio la colpì in pieno volto, mandandola supina a terra.

"E tu hai permesso che accadesse?" urlò il re, rosso in viso, sfoderando la spada dalla cintura di uno dei suoi uomini. Lucas fece per muoversi, ma Emma lo fermò con lo sguardo appena un attimo prima che Leopold se ne accorgesse.

"Maestà" disse, rimanendo a terra, lasciando che il re le puntasse la spada alla gola "Lady Cora è morta nel tentativo di salvare Sua Altezza dalla bestia! Io sono il Vostro miglior guerriero, se mi uccidete ora, rimarrete senza magia e senza generale!" Lo guardò dritto negli occhi per assicurarsi che avesse capito. La sua gola era ancora intatta, quindi probabilmente era così. "Ritroverò Vostra moglie, Ve lo giuro, e Ve la riporterò sana e salva. Ma non posso farlo dalla tomba."

Passarono alcuni interminabili minuti di silenzio. Persino Henry aveva smesso di singhiozzare. Infine, Leopold spinse la spada contro la gola della nipote, la furia che ancora vibrava nel suo sguardo.

"Riportamela o ti farò mettere sulla ruota." sibilò prima di voltarsi e sbattere la spada di piatto contro il petto del proprietario prima di andarsene.

"Genio! Nessuno oltre mia figlia e quell'idiota di suo marito saprà mai nulla di tutto ciò!" lo sentirono urlare prima che una porta sbattesse e soffocasse la sua voce.

Cara madre, caro padre,

Spero che questa mia vi giunga prima della mia partenza. Regina dice sempre che i corvi volano più veloci del vento, ma questo povero corvo dovrebbe essere un vero campione per fare tanto in fretta.

Domani all'alba sarò in viaggio verso le Terre Bruciate. Il dragone della Strega ha rapito la mia amica, la mia sovrana. Ho convinto Leopold a mandare me per strapparla alle grinfie di quella maledetta. Spero che muoia, se non sotto la mia lama, sotto quella dei miei compagni.

Ma non vi scrivo per angosciarvi, sopravvivrò, come ho sempre fatto, in ogni battaglia. Lo sapete. No. Il motivo per cui vi scrivo è per pregarvi, per implorarvi di non precipitarvi qui quando la notizia del rapimento di Regina giungerà alle vostre porte tra le mani del messaggero reale. Questo regno non sarà sicuro fintanto che quella strega continuerà a vivere. Restate a casa. Fatelo per me.

Con amore

Emma

P.S.: date un bacio al piccolo Ethan per me. Mi mancate.

L'aria fredda le sferzava il viso, facendole lacrimare gli occhi. Non vedeva niente. La veste era strappata, si sollevava nel vento. Non che importasse. A quell'altezza, nessuno avrebbe potuto vederla.

Riusciva a malapena a respirare quell'aria gelida e impalpabile, accecante. Ad un certo punto seppe che si stavano abbassando, ma l'urto con la dura roccia la stupì in ogni caso, lasciandola senza fiato per il dolore. Regina fece appena in tempo ad alzare gli occhi verso il cielo per vederlo chiudersi su di lei: il tetto della torre si stava formando dal nulla, asse dopo asse, tegola dopo tegola, veloce e ticchettante come scarafaggi sulla pietra. Un fruscio, stridio di artigli contro ardesia. Regina volse il capo con terrore verso il drago. Che era sparito. Al suo posto, una donna la osservava con occhi famelici.


	4. 4

Emma strattonò le cinghie, assicurando la sella al dorso del cavallo. Gli accarezzò poi il muso bianco, sorridendogli.

"Tranquillo, Bucaneve, andrà tutto bene." Il cavallo sbuffò, rizzando le orecchie affusolate, allargandole il sorriso, come sempre. Odiava metterlo in pericolo, ma Bucaneve era il miglior cavallo da guerra che fosse mai esistito. Gli mise la maschera di acciaio foderata sul muso, e lui, come sempre, accolse le cinghie con una scodinzolata e un respiro pesante.

"Generale, siamo pronti a partire." annunciò solennemente Lucas, la cui testa comparve dietro al garrese del destriero. Emma, controllò un'ultima volta le cinghie prima di issarsi sulla sella.

Tirando le redini fece girare il cavallo per fronteggiare lo sguardo cupo del re. Si sforzò di inchinarsi sulla sella, quindi diede di speroni al cavallo e partì al trotto con un grido d'incoraggiamento verso i cinquanta uomini al suo seguito, senza più voltarsi indietro.

Regina si preparò a fronteggiare il nemico: faticosamente si alzò in piedi, si abbassò la gonna strappata sulle gambe e strinse i pugni davanti a lei, come Emma le aveva insegnato, studiando l'inquietante figura a pochi passi da lei.

I raggi del sole che entravano dalle finestre facevano vibrare d'oro i capelli scarmigliati della donna. I suoi grandi, ipnotici occhi, di un azzurro denso, bordato di nero, erano fissi su di lei. Se avesse dovuto dare un nome a ciò che esprimevano, Regina l'avrebbe chiamata fame.

La giovane deglutì, e infine prese coraggio.

"Chi sei?" chiese, odiando il tremore nella sua voce.

La donna sorrise, ma i suoi occhi rimasero freddi, fissi. Una breve risata fece vibrare le pareti, facendo rabbrividire la regina.

"Non si parla che di me nel vostro patetico regno. Credevo che sapeste almeno come sono fatta." disse, una punta di delusione nella voce straordinariamente morbida, tanto da far sussultare Regina, che si aspettava invece un suono raschiante, fastidioso.

La donna prese a camminare, lentamente, ancheggiando. Le girò intorno, e Regina la seguì con lo sguardo, allarmata. Sembrava un corvo che volteggiava in cerchio sopra un cadavere. Il lungo abito nero, lucido, strusciava a terra dietro di lei, producendo un lieve fruscio.

"Tu… tu sei la Strega?"

La donna si fermò di colpo e le sorrise ferocemente, gli occhi che lampeggiavano.

"Preferisco Malefica, se non ti dispiace."

Regina abbassò un attimo lo sguardo, confusa. "Ma…" rialzò gli occhi, e sobbalzò nel ritrovarsela davanti, ad un palmo dal naso. La Strega la superava di una spanna, troneggiava su di lei. Il cuore prese a batterle furioso nel petto mentre restava paralizzata, come sotto un maleficio, scagliato da quello sguardo penetrante.

"'Ma'?" chiese la Strega dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, le sopracciglia inarcate. Sembrava così _normale_ ora.

Regina si schiarì la voce, scoprendosi imbarazzata. "Mi… Si dice che la Strega sia una megera orribile, piena di pustole e piaghe, capace di far seccare le piante con l'orribile suono della sua voce…"

Malefica contrasse le guance, trattenendo evidentemente una risata. Sorrise apertamente mentre parlava.

"Immaginavo che quegli idioti avrebbero inventato una storia del genere…" Il sorriso scomparve dal bel viso della Strega. Le accarezzò il volto con il dorso della mano. Regina tentò di ritrarsi, ma qualcosa di impalpabile, eppure incredibilmente solido, la teneva ferma sul posto, incapace di reagire. Il panico prese ad attanagliarle la gola. Tentò di divincolarsi, senza risultati.

"Oh, shhh, tranquilla, Altezza… non ti farò alcun male…" Regina continuò a dimenarsi sotto lo sguardo divertito della Strega. "Non sono corde, Regina, è magia… non puoi combatterla."

La regina fissò furente la Strega. "Che cosa vuoi da me?" le urlò contro, scatenando l'ilarità dell'altra.

Malefica si avvicinò ancora, prendendole il viso tra le dita, sfiorando il suo corpo con il suo. Se Regina aveva paura, non lo diede a vedere.

"Da te?" Malefica rise, quindi accostò le labbra all'orecchio della ragazza, sussurrandole: "Nulla. Io voglio _te_."


	5. 5

La strada battuta era impervia, i cavalli faticavano a rimanere stabili, gli zoccoli che scivolavano sui ciottoli che di tanto in tanto spuntavano sul terreno arido. La devastazione portata dalla Strega aveva reso i campi infertili. Il fuoco del suo drago non risparmiava nulla che assomigliasse anche solo vagamente alla vita. La pianeggiante campagna, un tempo rigogliosa, ricca di messi, era ormai una desolata distesa ocra di arbusti secchi e terra pestata.

Emma si asciugò il sudore che gocciolava sugli occhi, costringendola a chiuderli. L'armatura era bollente, arroventata dal sole, l'elmo una tortura. Bucaneve ansimava, il manto candido scurito da macchie di sudore. Lo accarezzò, mormorandogli parole di conforto. Presto si sarebbero fermati, accampati prima che il buio calasse e li rendesse facili prede a causa delle torce che sarebbero stati costretti ad accendere. Di notte non potevano viaggiare, di giorno il caldo li spossava. Ma non potevano rischiare di viaggiare senza le armature: il drago avrebbe potuto attaccarli in qualsiasi momento, e senza protezioni non avrebbero avuto scampo.

Nonostante il caldo, la fatica, la sete, la mente di Emma era sempre attenta, calcolatrice, pronta. Se il drago avesse attaccato da est, in quel momento, Kurt e Alexander sarebbero morti, ma avrebbero permesso a Lucas, Phil e Walter di ferirlo gravemente, e agli altri, forse, di finirlo. Se avesse attaccato da Sud, invece, sarebbe stata lei ad incontrare la sua fiammata. Lucas sarebbe rimasto ferito, ma gli altri sarebbero restati incolumi, pronti ad uccidere la bestia. Da Ovest sarebbe stato un massacro, perché il tramonto imminente rendeva quasi impossibile avvistare la bestia in volo. La morte di alcuni compagni era da mettere in conto, in ogni caso. Per questo aveva lasciato scegliere a loro: il suo squadrone era formato unicamente da volontari, pronti a sacrificare la vita per il loro generale, per la loro regina. Lei era più che pronta a sacrificarsi per _lei_ , la sua migliore amica, la _sua_ regina, la ragazza con cui era cresciuta, che per prima l'aveva vista impugnare una spada, la donna che stava diventando, molto più in fretta di lei, la persona che tanto rispettava e stimava. I loro destini così simili, così diversi. L'una, principessa, che mai avrebbe ereditato il trono perché donna, secondo George, e che doveva ereditarlo, per diritto di nascita, secondo Biancaneve, e che per evitare una guerra intestina al suo stesso regno aveva rinunciato al proprio titolo ed era diventata una guerriera, un soldato, un'arma nelle mani del nonno materno, un re accecato dall'amore perduto. L'altra, di sangue reale solo per metà, a malapena una lady, figlia di un valletto e di una paesana, figlia di una strega, innamorata di uno stalliere ma costretta a sposare un re, a non rivedere mai più quel ragazzo, troppo impegnata a far contento il marito oltre quarant'anni più vecchio e ad amministrare un regno mai desiderato. Eppure Regina che, anche se più grande di lei, aveva pur sempre solo ventuno anni, a malapena compiuti; quattordici quando il Re la chiese in sposa, e non aveva mai abbassato lo sguardo, mai chinato il capo, ingobbito le spalle, lasciato che una lacrima le sfuggisse. Con orgoglio aveva adempiuto al suo ruolo sin dal primo giorno, dimostrandosi una regnante migliore di Eva, attenta al popolo, cui spesso concedeva udienza, parca, magnanima, gentile. Tanto da fare amicizia con lei, la ragazza senza vergogna, colei che aveva rinunciato al casato, al titolo, allo sfarzo, e portava brache invece che vestiti, orripilando tanto le lady e i lord del castello. La figlia della strega, che il Re aveva conosciuto quand'era ancora poco più che in fasce attraverso il valletto Henry e sua moglie Cora, introdottigli da Re Xavier in persona durante il ballo per la nascita della nipote, Emma, lei. Dopo la morte di Eva, Regina era stata promessa in sposa al Re e, giunta all'età maritabile, era stata portata nel palazzo reale, e non aveva fatto più ritorno a casa. In un certo senso, quindi, era stata lei la causa della rovina, e dell'ascesa al trono, di Regina. Si conoscevano ancor prima di incontrarsi, e già Emma l'aveva ferita, condannandola al matrimonio con suo nonno. Suo nonno, diamine! Le separavano neanche due anni, e Regina era costretta a dividere il letto con il nonno della sua migliore amica. O nemica. A volte la giovane regnante, nei primi anni della loro amicizia, non mancava di ricordarle le sue colpe, con asprezza, quasi con odio. Dello stalliere, Daniel, le aveva raccontato spesso, sottolineando ogni volta quanto importante fosse per lei, quanto forte fosse il sentimento che provava per lui. Ed Emma aveva sempre ascoltato, sempre pronta ad accogliere il dolore che la colpa portava, sperando forse di espiarla così, in qualche modo. O di mitigare, almeno in parte, la sofferenza di Regina. Emma non aveva colpe per ciò che i genitori della ragazza avevano deciso per lei, ma se Regina aveva bisogno di incolpare qualcuno, era felice di essere stata lei il suo capro espiatorio. Quell'odio riflesso era ciò che l'aveva portata ad aprirsi con lei, che in qualche modo, negli anni, aveva cementato la loro amicizia, per assurdo.

A Regina mancava Daniel. Il melo del suo stemma ne era la prova. Ma la sincerità, l'affetto e la lealtà di Emma erano state abbastanza per farle perdonare il destino, per riaccendere quegli occhi foschi, per farla smettere di fingere di sorridere e farla sorridere davvero, invece.

Emma pensava alla sua amica mentre cavalcava verso di lei, verso il mostro che gliel'aveva portata via. E, più pensava a lei, più la rabbia bruciava impetuosa nel suo petto, facendole stringere nel pugno l'elsa della spada, facendole desiderare di piantarla nel petto di quel dannato drago e della Strega una volta per tutte e riportare a casa la _sua_ Regina.

Il Genio sorrise nella sua stanza, guardandosi allo specchio.

"Presto, mia cara. Presto."


	6. 6

Le manette le ferivano i polsi, che dovevano sostenere tutto il peso del suo corpo. Ritrovarsi così, appesa per le braccia aperte sopra la testa, la schiena appoggiata ad un muro sudicio e solo la sottoveste indosso la faceva sentire più vulnerabile e indifesa che mai.

La cella era buia, passava solo uno spicchio di luce lunare da una feritoia a pochi passi sopra la sua testa.

Senza sapere come, Regina si era ritrovata lì, quasi nuda, incapace di ribellarsi. Era bastato un gesto della mano della Strega, e un denso fumo scuro l'aveva avvolta, portandola nelle segrete del Castello Proibito.

Quanto sarebbe passato prima che la Strega la raggiungesse? Quanto, prima che si stancasse di parlare con lei e iniziasse ad _agire_?

La Strega era stata chiara, sia con le parole che con lo sguardo. Conosceva quello sguardo. Che fosse un uomo od una donna, suo marito o una strega, ad indirizzarglielo, era sempre lo stesso.

Poteva sopportarlo. Non sarebbe stato diverso. Non la spaventava. Niente la spaventava. Non aveva niente da perdere. La turbava solo non sapere cosa sarebbe successo. Odiava non avere il controllo, non poter reagire, non poter _fare_. Regina non poteva starsene lì a subire senza fare niente, senza ribellarsi. Un conto era un Re, che aveva un intero esercito al seguito, e un pugno pronto ad abbattersi su di lei, senza mai lasciare segni, un conto era quella donna. Una donna, come lei. Poteva batterla. O meglio, avrebbe potuto, se solo sua madre le avesse insegnato ad usare la magia.

Non che la magia di Cora fosse servita a molto contro le fiamme e gli artigli del drago.

Sua madre. Era morta per tentare di salvarla.

Le lacrime spinsero per uscire, ma lei le ricacciò indietro. Erano anni che non ne versava. Quella Strega non si sarebbe presa il merito di farla piangere.

Biancaneve raggiunse di corsa la camera matrimoniale, spalancandone la porta.

"James!" gridò, senza fiato.

"Biancaneve! Che succede?" chiese allarmato il principe, alzandosi subito dal letto. Indossava solo un paio di brache bianche, rivelando i muscoli scolpiti sotto la pelle chiara.

La principessa gli porse un foglio arrotolato, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Emma." disse soltanto.

Il principe prese il messaggio con il cuore in gola, e lo lesse velocemente, ansioso. Sollevò quindi gli occhi sulla moglie.

"Starà bene." disse, la voce che tremava.

"Bene?! James, sta andando ad uccidere un _drago_!"

Lui la prese per le spalle, fissandola dritto negli occhi. "Neve, Emma è la spadaccina più abile di tutto il regno, di entrambi i regni. Se c'è qualcuno in grado di sconfiggere quella donna…"

"Ma Malefica è una strega, James! Emma non sa usare la magia, non può sconfiggerla! Per di più, Malefica sa benissimo chi è e la odia… non la lascerà uscire viva…"

"Biancaneve!" la interruppe James, scuotendola. "Nostra figlia se la caverà. Devi avere fiducia in lei!"

"Ma…"

"Niente ma! Emma è una guerriera, sa quello che fa. E i suoi uomini le sono fedeli, la seguirebbero all'inferno. La proteggeranno a costo della vita."

Biancaneve annuì a suo marito, che le sorrise, soddisfatto.

Si accamparono a sud di un grande albero cavo. Non accesero alcun fuoco, per non rischiare di essere scoperti dagli schiavi della strega o dai briganti, quindi la loro unica fonte di calore contro la notte gelida erano loro stessi. Si rannicchiarono gli uni contro gli altri, qualcuno approfittò del calore dei cavalli, qualcuno si ricoprì il corpo di foglie secche, ma nessuno di loro osò togliersi l'armatura. La Foresta Infinita era un luogo pericoloso già da prima che la Strega la riempisse dei suoi infernali famigli.

Emma, riscaldata da un lato da Matthew e dall'altro da Lucas, lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Phil e Walter, i due uomini di guardia, prima di chiudere gli occhi. Spostò appena la mano, il legno dell'elsa accarezzato dalle dita fredde. Il sorriso di Regina bruciava nella sua mente e sulle palpebre, inevitabilmente accompagnato dalla sua insopportabile assenza, e dalle altrettanto insopportabili ipotesi riguardo al suo destino. Era ancora viva? Era ferita? Cosa le stava facendo la Strega? Strinse la presa sul levigato legno di quercia all'accenno di quel pensiero. L'avrebbe uccisa, che avesse ferito Regina o no. Nessuno poteva pensare di poterla rapire e restare vivo.

Uno schiocco le fece aprire di scatto gli occhi. Vide Walter sparire in un fruscio tra gli alberi.

Emma scattò in piedi, spada alla mano.

"Ci attaccano!" urlò, svegliando i suoi uomini.

L'orco spaccò a metà un abete e abbatté l'enorme piede sul terreno, facendo imbizzarrire i cavalli. I loro nitriti disperati fecero voltare la testa calva e ributtante verso di loro. Il generale ebbe tutto il tempo di prendere la mira e lanciare la spada contro la bestia mentre quello spazzava via i suoi uomini con il tronco. Lucas, apparso accanto a lei, prese a sbattere furiosamente la spada contro lo scudo di metallo. Percependo il suono, l'orco fece per voltarsi, cosicché la spada si conficcò precisamente nel petto del mostro, colpendolo al cuore. Con un tonfo che fece tremare il terreno, l'orco si abbatté terra. Emma allargò leggermente le gambe, piantando i piedi a terra, per non cadere.

Kurt si lanciò sul corpo, e riemerse dopo pochi istanti dalle pesanti membra sollevando trionfante la spada del generale, un gran sorriso sulle labbra. Emma ebbe appena il tempo di sorridergli di rimando prima che un'ombra lo trascinasse urlante tra le fitte fronde scurite dalla notte.

"Kurt!" gridò il generale, sentendo la disperazione crescere dentro di sé. La foresta non rispose.

Alexander affiancò lei e Lucas mentre il generale sfoderava il pugnale donatole da sua madre, seguito immediatamente da Matthew. Si disposero a cerchio, dandosi le spalle a vicenda, senza che vi fosse bisogno di scambiarsi neanche un cenno.

"Phil?" chiese Emma tentando di controllare il tremito della sua voce.

"È sparito." rispose tra i denti Alexander, gelandole il sangue nelle vene.

C'era qualcosa di terrificante nel silenzio assoluto che li avvolgeva, e che aveva preceduto l'arrivo dell'orco e dell'altra creatura.

Gli orchi non sono silenziosi, tutt'altro: con la loro mole, camminando schiacciano e spezzano qualsiasi cosa capiti sotto i loro piedi. Era impossibile quindi che cinquanta guerrieri addestrati, veterani, non si fossero accorti del suo arrivo. No, quella era sicuramente opera della Strega. Con la sua magia aveva portato l'orco da loro perché li trucidasse, e la creatura perché finisse i superstiti, probabilmente.

Forse non aveva considerato il loro valore, però.

O almeno così sperava Emma.

Un suono stridulo, simile ad un grido di donna, risuonò tra gli alberi neri. Emma strinse la presa sul pugnale, il vecchio e consunto legno scurito dall'uso a contatto con la pelle nuda della mano. I suoi guanti d'arme giacevano a terra, da qualche parte vicino all'abete sotto al quale appena qualche minuto prima stava dormendo. Fu proprio da dietro a quell'abete che l'ossuta figura nera comparve.

Gli occhi piccoli e scuri erano fissi su di lei, il viso privo di bocca, triangolare, oblungo e schiacciato si muoveva a piccoli scatti, come captando migliaia di suoni al secondo. Le braccia lunghe, esili ma nervose, erano abbandonate lungo i fianchi ossuti. Le ossa del bacino sporgevano aguzze dai fianchi, dando alla figura nuda un'apparenza di fragilità. Ma quella creatura non era fragile, anzi. Quella macchia scura che si era portata via Kurt, e probabilmente anche Phil, era tutto meno che indifesa. Emma aggiustò la presa sul pugnale, spostando il peso sulla punta del piede destro, i muscoli tesi e pronti a scattare.

"Principessa Emma."

La voce inaspettata la fece letteralmente sobbalzare. Veniva da dietro di lei. Ed era una voce di donna. Emma si spostò di lato lanciando un'occhiata veloce alle sue spalle, senza perdere di vista la creatura. I suoi uomini erano immobili, congelati dalla magia. Dietro di loro, la Strega sorrideva maligna.


	7. 7

Kurt urlò, il dolore che lo straziava dall'interno. La Strega rise.

"Non resistere, soldato. Il tuo generale non ti biasimerà." Gli girò intorno, osservandone la figura rannicchiata a terra. "Almeno non dopo che lei avrà provato lo stesso tormento. La comprensione è l'arma più efficace contro l'ostinazione."  
Kurt urlò ancora, dilaniato dall'interno: qualcosa dentro di lui si stava muovendo, riempendogli le viscere di un dolore amaro.

"Avanti, soldato. Voglio solo un numero." lo incalzò la Strega, fermandosi davanti a lui. Kurt alzò gli occhi sulla sua figura snella, tentando di metterla a fuoco tra le lacrime mentre ondate di dolore lo invadevano, consumandogli l'anima. "Quanti di voi devo uccidere prima di staccare la testa a Leopold?"

La donna sorrideva languida davanti a lei, invitandola alla violenza. Il pugnale era pesante nella sua mano, troppo pesante. Emma abbassò lo sguardo verso di esso, accorgendosi che tra le dita non stringeva più la vecchia lama, ma la testa di Walter. La lasciò cadere in un moto di orrore, e la testa tintinnò sul terreno.

Rialzò lo sguardo furente sulla Strega.

"Le tue illusioni sono alquanto scadenti, Strega."

Lei rise appena. "Eppure ora sei disarmata, Principessa."

Emma digrignò i denti e strinse i pugni.

"Libera i miei uomini."

"Quale autorevolezza! Degna del tuo titolo…"

"Dov'è lei?"

La Strega rimase in silenzio, ma non smise di sorridere. Anzi, il sorriso si allargò fino a scoprire i denti, che improvvisamente si allungarono, appuntirono. La sua pelle si ispessì e si ricoprì di squame, il collo si allungò così come le dita e gli arti. Gli occhi divennero due fiamme dorate mentre un paio di enormi ali membranose si spalancava, senza creare alcuno spostamento d'aria, tuttavia. Emma rimase immobile mentre l'illusione del drago le passava attraverso, liberando i suoi uomini dall'incantesimo e svanendo come fumo verde tra gli alberi.

"Vieni a prenderla, Principessa." risuonò la voce suadente della Strega nella sua testa.

Le labbra di Malefica aderivano al suo collo mentre la sua lingua dardeggiava sulla sua pelle, mandando ondate di disgusto a scuoterle il corpo. La leggera sottoveste non bastava a proteggerla dalla pressione del corpo della donna contro il suo. La sensazione di freddo sulla sua schiena, data dalle grandi pietre squadrate che componevano l'impenetrabile muro della fortezza, era l'unica cosa a mantenerla lucida mentre la mano vigliacca della Strega scivolava sul suo seno, lontana dalla sua pelle solo grazie alla seta azzurra che a malapena le copriva il corpo.

Regina resistette per l'ennesima volta all'impulso di scostarsi. Non le avrebbe dato questa soddisfazione.  
D'un tratto la Strega si allontanò da lei. Percependo il peso del suo sguardo su di sé, Regina volse il capo verso di lei, sfidandola col fuoco dei suoi occhi castani.

Malefica tuttavia non parve farci caso: il suo sguardo era appannato, come distratto.

Volse la testa di scatto, verso l'alto. Un corvo gracchiò dalla piccola apertura che faceva entrare a malapena la luce riflessa dalla falce di luna.

"Perdonami." disse Malefica, tornando a guardarla. Mentre parlava, nei suoi occhi Regina scorse promesse che mai avrebbe voluto veder mantenute. "Tornerò il prima possibile, mia cara."

Detto ciò scomparve in una nube verde. Regina udì il corvo allontanarsi con potenti battiti d'ala, lasciandola sola con la sua tremenda attesa.

I minuti passarono, accrescendo indescrivibilmente il senso d'ansia che le cingeva il petto. La ragazza si costrinse a prendere dei respiri profondi, sperando al contempo che la strega non decidesse di riapparire proprio in quei momenti. Ebbe tutto il tempo di calmarsi prima che la donna tornasse nella stanza, apparendo gradualmente tra volute smeraldine di magia.

Malefica si passò frettolosamente le mani sul vestito nero, come a pulirlo dalla polvere. "Perdona l'interruzione, Altezza." disse distrattamente senza guardarla mentre completava l'operazione. "Questioni diplomatiche improvvise hanno richiesto la mia attenzione. Dunque…" soggiunse, alzando finalmente gli implacabili occhi cerulei su di lei. "Dove eravamo rimaste? Oh, sì…"

La Strega strinse appena le palpebre. Nelle fosche iridi azzurre passò un lampo di magia verde, riflesso di ciò che stava accadendo alla donna legata al muro davanti a lei.

Il freddo della stanza le sfiorò improvvisamente la pelle. Regina abbassò lo sguardo sul suo corpo nudo, e da lì non mosse più gli occhi. Rabbia, una furia incontenibile che sembrava volesse farle esplodere il petto, frustrazione, e paura. Tutte si mescolarono nel suo sguardo nascosto e nel suo cuore, accendendole le gote di porpora.

La Strega non l'aveva mai spogliata, ancora, tanto che Regina aveva iniziato a dubitare delle sue ragioni. Certo, l'aveva guardata, e l'aveva sfiorata, ma mai veramente, mai si era spinta oltre il sottile velo di seta.

Ora, invece, non c'era più alcun dubbio. La speranza che le ragioni che avevano spinto la Strega a rapirla e a tenerla prigioniera fossero politiche era svanita insieme alla sua sottoveste.

"Così va molto meglio."

La voce arrochita della donna spinse Regina a sollevare lo sguardo su di lei.

Essendo la regnante sollevata da terra, e Malefica naturalmente più alta di lei, i loro occhi si trovavano alla stessa altezza.

Quelli della Strega, tuttavia, risplendevano ora di una luce sinistra.

Si avvicinò con un passo lento, dandole il tempo di assaporare la paura. La percorse con lo sguardo con la stessa lentezza, come se volesse godere di ogni centimetro di lei.

Regina deglutì e distolse lo sguardo, ma nonostante i suoi sforzi sobbalzò quando la Strega fece scivolare un dito lungo la linea mediana del suo corpo.

Percepì il suo sorriso, più che vederlo.

"Non temere, Maestà. Come ho già detto, non ti farò alcun male."


	8. 8

Emma sellò il cavallo e lo montò prima che gli altri avessero il tempo anche di pensare di farlo.

"Muovetevi, che diamine state aspettando?" li incalzò, impaziente. La sua regina era in pericolo. Quella donna non possedeva un drago, lei era un fottuto drago! Non poteva lasciare Regina nelle sue mani neanche un momento di più.

"Generale, due dei nostri sono scomparsi, Walter e altri quaranta uomini sono morti e siamo esausti, non credo che sia saggio…"

"Il tuo compito è di eseguire gli ordini soldato, non di pensare. Siamo in guerra. Se non siete disposti a sacrificare la vostra vita per la nostra regina, andate a coltivare la terra bruciata dalla strega che l'ha rapita. Ce n'è in abbondanza."

Lucas la guardò con un accenno di offesa negli occhi, ma alla fine capitolò e sellò il suo baio, salendogli in groppa ed affiancandola. La fissò duramente negli occhi mentre gli altri uomini si preparavano a partire.

"Se noi moriremo, chi la riporterà a casa?" le chiese sottovoce. Emma serrò la mascella.

"Quella donna potrebbe ucciderla da un momento all'altro, o usarla contro il re. Se non la portiamo via da lì al più presto, il regno sarà perduto."

"Se tu muori, Emma, il regno sarà perduto comunque."

Il generale sospirò, senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli del suo sottoposto.

"Allora faremo in modo che ciò non accada." chiosò cupamente.

Il Genio attraversò a grandi passi il lungo corridoio che conduceva alla sala del trono. Le porte si aprirono silenziose davanti a lui, sospinte dal vento della magia. La sua figura snella si inchinò dinanzi al re, seduto sul trono, intento a divorare una coscia di fagiano mentre dettava un qualche editto ad un anonimo funzionario di corte.

"Maestà…" lo appellò il Genio, rispettoso.

Leopold lo degnò del suo sguardo, facendogli cenno di alzarsi. "Genio! Usa la tua magia e trova mia moglie invece di star lì a fare riverenze!"

Lui sorrise appena, rialzandosi. "Maestà, vorrei parlarVi in privato"

Leopold sembrò pensarci su, quindi fece cenno al funzionario di dileguarsi. Una volta soli, il Genio si avvicinò allo scranno.

"Parla in fretta, sono impegnato." ingiunse il re.

Il Genio guardò scettico la coscia di tacchino mezzo divorata, ma eseguì comunque.

"Ebbene, so che Vostra nipote, con gli uomini migliori della Guardia Reale, è partita in soccorso della regina, Maestà. Una decisione avventata, a mio parere."

"Che diavolo dici, Genio? Chi avrei dovuto mandare se non i miei uomini migliori per salvare la regina?"

Il Genio fece un lieve inchino verso di lui. "Certo, certo. Tuttavia, così Voi, Maestà, Vi trovate sguarnito del Vostro esercito personale. È un rischio, Voi mi capite."

Leopold rimase in silenzio qualche istante, rimuginando sulle parole del Genio.

"Taglia corto." gli disse.

L'altro sorrise. "Ebbene, se Voi chiedeste al principe James di…"

"No!" tuonò il re, alzandosi dal trono. "Io non chiederò mai niente a quel buono a nulla di un biondino, e tantomeno al suo padre sciagurato! George ha la sua dannata terra, che vi rimanga! E così quel deficiente di mio genero! Ho tutto il resto dell'esercito per me, Genio! Non mi serve il loro aiuto."

"Ma se la Strega attaccasse l'esercito sarebbe…"

"L'esercito protegge il re, e poi il popolo." dichiarò grave il re, osservandolo duramente. "Ora sparisci, ho altro da fare che ascoltare le tue assurdità!"

Nascondendo la lieve delusione, il Genio si congedò con un inchino ed uscì dall'enorme sala. Giunto nelle sue stanze, si fermò davanti allo specchio, scrutando nei suoi stessi occhi.

"Leopold, Leopold…" sospirò "… io ci ho provato a salvarti, vecchio amico."

Malefica era dentro di lei. Regina strinse ancora i denti, trattenendo qualsiasi manifestazione di sofferenza.

La Strega spinse più forte dentro di lei, ma non riuscì a strapparle neanche un gemito. Le dolevano i denti a forza di digrignarli, ma non le avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di urlare per lei.

"Non resistermi, Regina…" le sussurrò all'orecchio la bionda, disgustandola e riempendola di rabbia. "Non voglio farti male."

La ragazza si trattenne dallo sputarle in faccia, ma non dal morderle un orecchio a sangue. La Strega urlò e si staccò da lei, tenendosi con una mano l'orecchio ferito.

Ciò che sconvolse totalmente Regina furono le lacrime e, soprattutto, lo sguardo sul viso della donna. Si aspettava rabbia, violenza, non tristezza.

Malefica si guardò la mano insanguinata, ma non accennò a guarire la ferita con la magia. Le sue spalle si incurvarono. Passò poco prima che rialzasse gli occhi sulla ragazza.

Aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma poi sembrò ripensarci. Riabbassò lo sguardo a terra e sparì in un vortice verde, lasciando Regina sola a lottare con l'angoscia ed il dubbio.

Il Genio allungò un'affusolata gamba attraverso lo specchio, facendo così il suo ingresso nella stanza da letto della Strega.

Malefica distolse lo sguardo dall'apparentemente sconfinata foresta che circondava il suo castello, voltandosi di scatto e fulminando l'intruso con gli occhi rossi di pianto. Continuò tuttavia ad accarezzare il corvo appollaiato sul suo avambraccio.

L'essere sorrise.

"Hai la tua regina. Tra poco avrai il tuo trono. Perché piangi, Mal?" le chiese languido, avanzando lentamente nella stanza spoglia.

"Non ti riguarda." rispose la donna aspramente. "Dimmi piuttosto, hai saputo se George verrà in aiuto di Leopold? I miei poteri non possono raggiungere quelle terre. Blue è troppo potente." aggiunse infine in un basso ringhio.

Il Genio rise. "George non vede l'ora che Leopold cada, figurati se lo aiuterebbe mai!"

Malefica sorrise, compiaciuta. "Bene. Hai svolto bene il tuo compito. Puoi andare."

La creatura si esibì in un lieve inchino, quindi si voltò verso lo specchio e fece per andarsene. Esitò tuttavia davanti alla superficie riflettente, osservando brevemente la donna, che già si era voltata nuovamente vero la finestra inferriata e gli aveva dato le spalle. Sorrise tra sé, quindi scivolò tra i regni e tornò nelle sue stanze.


	9. 9

Malefica tornò a farle visita all'alba. Era vestita soltanto di una leggerissima vestaglia di lino, che a malapena copriva le sue forme, tanto che Regina si chiese come potesse non avere freddo vestita a quel modo. Si diede della stupida un secondo dopo aver pensato quella domanda, quando l'immagine del drago riempì la sua memoria.  
I capelli erano sciolti, e cadevano selvaggi intorno al suo viso, fin sotto le spalle. Gli occhi cerulei sembravano brillare nella luce ovattata del mattino. L'avrebbe definita bella, se solo la situazione fosse stata diversa.

Regina era ancora legata al muro, ma la donna doveva aver compiuto una qualche sorta di incantesimo, perché i polsi non le dolevano, né mancava il sangue nelle sue mani. Tra l'altro, né la fame né la sete l'avevano mai tormentata. Solo un tremendo mal di schiena la torturava ormai dal giorno precedente.

Malefica si fermò a pochi passi da lei. Le due si scrutarono a lungo. Sembrava che la Strega esitasse.

"Non voglio farti male." ripeté. La voce arrochita allarmò Regina.

Malefica riprese ad avvicinarsi. A meno di un passo da lei sciolse la cintura che teneva la vestaglia chiusa, e lasciò scivolare il tessuto a terra. Non alzò mai lo sguardo su Regina, la quale, stranamente imbarazzata, distolse il suo a sua volta.

La donna accostò il corpo al suo, aderendo a lei con delicatezza. Prese a baciarla, prima sulla guancia, poi sul collo, dando dei lievi morsi, non dolorosi, ma che fecero sussultare comunque la giovane regina.

"Lasciati andare…" mormorò bollente sul suo collo la Strega, scatenando l'ennesima ondata di furia.

"Ti conviene spostarti se non vuoi che te lo stacchi questa volta l'orecchio." disse Regina in un sussurro rabbioso, gli occhi che fiammeggiavano ad un centimetro da quelli della Strega.

La bionda sorrise, e le accarezzò il viso con la mano nonostante Regina tentasse di ritrarsi.

"Sei ancora più bella quando ti arrabbi…"

Regina tentò di morderle la mano, senza esito.

Malefica rise sommessamente, quindi le bloccò la testa con la magia, lasciandole il collo scoperto, facendola sentire ancora più vulnerabile.

Vi passò quindi sopra la lingua, facendo scendere un brivido di disgusto lungo la spina dorsale della ragazza.

Si riaccostò a lei quindi, accarezzandole il corpo con le mani. La destra scese lungo il ventre, facendo accelerare il battito cardiaco di Regina. Riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, ma il respiro si fece irregolare, rapido.

"Shhh, tranquilla…" mormorò morbida la Strega "…questa volta ti piacerà…" disse mentre le accarezzava l'interno coscia, risalendone la lunghezza per giungere alla sua meta.

La stimolò lentamente, delicata, con pazienza. Continuò a lungo, finché il corpo di Regina non cedette e l'orgasmo la travolse, insieme al pianto. La baciò sentendo sulle sue labbra il sale delle sue lacrime. Solo a quel punto la liberò, sia dalla magia che dalle catene, lasciandola sola e piangente sul pavimento, una coperta di lana e un materasso di paglia apparsi improvvisamente accanto a lei da un lampo verde acceso.

Il castello era in vista. L'alta torre di pietre consumate dal tempo occhieggiava tra le cime degli abeti più vecchi.

Il piccolo drappello di soldati era fermo da quasi un'ora, tentando di decidere sul da farsi. Attaccare in pieno giorno non sembrava a nessuno un'idea geniale, tranne che al generale, che non voleva aspettare neanche il tramonto per salvare la regina. Per questo stavano fermi in mezzo alla Foresta Infinita a sussurrare rabbiosi, quattro contro una.

"Generale, moriremo se attaccheremo ora!" sussurrò Matthew, implorandola con il tono e con lo sguardo.

"Da quando i miei ordini non valgono più niente per voi?" sbottò alla fine Emma, esasperata.

Gli uomini si scambiarono delle occhiate mortificate. Tutti gli occhi si posarono infine su Lucas, che sospirò e fece un passo avanti verso il suo generale, la sua amica.

"Emma…" disse, posandole una mano sulla spalla. "Io, noi tutti, ti stimiamo e rispettiamo, e ti seguiremo fino alla morte se necessario." Emma sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi, ma le ricacciò indietro, testarda. "Ma sei accecata, amica mia. Vogliamo tutti salvarla, ma se moriremo ancor prima di scoprire dove la tiene, non potremo farlo."

La donna sospirò, suo malgrado colpita dalle parole del commilitone. Annuì, abbassando lo sguardo e accogliendo nel cuore i sospiri di sollievo dei suoi compagni.

"E va bene." capitolò "Attaccheremo al crepuscolo, quando la luce ci favorirà e il potere della Strega sarà meno letale. Fino ad allora, turni di due ore e riposo assoluto. Mangiate. Abbiamo bisogno di tutte le forze che possediamo."

Il sole scese verso occidente con una lentezza mai vista. Sellarono i cavalli e ripartirono nel silenzio più assoluto, raggiungendo in breve la radura che precedeva il fossato intorno al castello.

L'edificio sembrava morto. Nessuna luce filtrava dalle finestre, nessun movimento, nessun suono d'allarme. Solo un corvo gracchiava insistente sul pennacchio del tetto a cono della torre più alta, facendo risuonare il suo richiamo tra le mura diroccate del vecchio castello di re Stefan. Il suo scheletro sventolava ancora da una picca, sopra il grande portone chiodato. La corona fusa sulla sua testa luccicava nella luce morente del giorno.

Il ponte levatoio era abbassato.

"Ci sta aspettando." disse cupo Lucas, scambiando un'occhiata preoccupata con suo generale.

Emma si abbassò la celata dell'elmo e scese da cavallo, sguainando la spada di riserva prestatale da Matthew.

"Allontanate i cavalli. Non voglio che li uccida." ordinò, la voce ovattata dal metallo che le ricopriva il volto. Accarezzò un'ultima volta il muso di Bucaneve, quindi lo spronò con una pacca verso la foresta, al sicuro, sperava.

Avanzarono lentamente sul legno marcio, attenti ad ogni scricchiolio.

D'un tratto, mentre erano nel mezzo del ponte, dal battente sfondato del portone si levò un grido lacerante, inumano. Quindi una figura nera, scheletrica, si avventò su di loro, urlando tra i denti aguzzi. Qualcosa brillava sul suo petto, ma Emma non poté realizzare la natura dell'oggetto poiché la bestia gli si era avventata addosso. La respinse con un fendente, ma la creatura lo evitò, urlando nuovamente, perforandoli i timpani. Alexander la attaccò da un lato, schivando le sue zampate e tentando di colpirla con la spada. Emma accorse in suo aiuto, tentando anche lei di ferire la creatura, che tuttavia era straordinariamente veloce, tanto da riuscire a sfiorarla con un artiglio nonostante l'attacco combinato.

Quando tuttavia anche Lucas e Matthew si unirono allo scontrò, la creatura non poté competere con tutte quelle lame, e infine la spada di Matthew riuscì a mozzarle la testa mentre quella di Alexander gli perforava il fianco.

I guerrieri non esultarono, tuttavia. Avevano infine riconosciuto il ciondolo d'argento che la creatura portava al collo. Era lo stesso che ognuno di loro indossava, escluso il generale: lei ne portava uno d'oro.

A forma di scudo, con lo stemma di Leopold inciso su un lato e il suo nome sull'altro. Il simbolo della Guardia Reale. E su quello della creatura, c'era scritto Philip.


	10. 10

I soldati entrarono nel castello, ritrovandosi in una grande sala scura, polverosa e desolatamente vuota. Non sembrava esserci anima viva, ma tutti loro sapevano che la Strega era in agguato, in attesa del momento migliore per ucciderli.

Avanzarono lentamente nell'enorme atrio, guardandosi continuamente intorno. Si voltarono di scatto verso l'ingresso quando le porte si richiusero magicamente alle loro spalle, i battenti miracolosamente solidi ed integri, le borchie appuntite puntate minacciosamente verso di loro.

Una risata li sorprese alle spalle.

La Strega stava lentamente scendendo una delle due rampe di scale che portavano all'atrio. Teneva un catena in mano. Un uomo, con un grosso collare di ferro al collo, la seguiva curvo su se stesso, a tratti poggiando le mani a terra per aiutarsi a camminare. Era nudo, e il suo viso contratto dal dolore era quasi irriconoscibile. Nonostante la pelle scurita dalla magia, il corpo dimagrito e sofferente, tutti loro riconobbero Kurt nel prigioniero ai piedi della Strega.

Emma strinse la presa sulla spada.

"Ma che bel gruppetto di cadaveri…" commentò sorridendo la Strega. Fissò gli occhi fiammeggianti su Emma, studiandola apparentemente. L'odio era evidente nel suo sguardo incendiato di verde dalla magia. "Emma…" disse, dando l'impressione di volersi mangiare il suo nome.

Il generale non si fece impressionare. "Avanti, Strega. Vieni qui e assaggia la mia spada!" la incalzò, prendendo coraggio dalle sue stesse parole.

La donna sorrise, e diede uno strattone alla catena che imprigionava Kurt, il quale gemette, dolorante.

"Vuoi vederlo morire così in fretta?"

Alle parole della Strega, il fervore di Emma di affievolì.  
"Che cosa vuoi?" le chiese, cercando futilmente con la coda dell'occhio un modo per creare un diversivo.

"Te. Morta."

Con quelle parole la Strega si riprese tutta la sua attenzione.

Emma fece un passo avanti. "Allora vieni a prendermi." sorrise feroce, roteando la spada. Diede altre veloci occhiate intorno a sé, ma i due corridoi ai lati della sala non sembravano vie d'uscita, quanto trappole mortali. Fece un lieve cenno con la mano ai suoi uomini, avvertendoli di stare all'erta.

Malefica sorrise, lanciando uno sguardo all'uomo incatenato accanto a lei mentre i suoi uomini si disponevano ad ala intorno al generale.

"Uhm, sì, potrei…" commentò la Strega con noncuranza, giocherellando con la catena. La tirò di scatto poi, rompendo il collo all'uomo.

"No!" urlò Emma, come molti dei suoi compagni. Malefica sorrise, inclinando il capo lateralmente.

"Ops…" esclamò. La sua magia avvolse di luce verde scuro il corpo del soldato, che bruciò e divenne cenere in un battito di ciglia. "Degna sepoltura per un guerriero, nevvero? La pira per chi è morto in battaglia, non è una vostra usanza?"  
Emma si scagliò contro di lei mentre parlava, caricando un fendente. Ma la Strega era lontana, abbastanza per permetterle di colpirla al fianco con la pesante catena, usata come una frusta. Emma fu scaraventata a terra dalla forza dell'urto, l'armatura gravemente ammaccata dal colpo. Respirare era improvvisamente diventato impossibile. Recise i lacci che tenevano il metallo sul suo corpo e si sfilò il pettorale, lasciandolo cadere pesantemente a terra. Lucas, accorso al suo fianco, l'aiutò a rialzarsi. Scacciò le lacrime dagli occhi, ignorando il dolore per le costole fratturate.

"È un peccato…" stava continuando nel frattempo la Strega, respingendo con facilità un attacco da parte di Alexander. "…era davvero un bel ragazzo. Sarebbe diventato un ottimo famiglio…"

Le parole della Strega riaccesero la furia nel petto del generale. Mai, neanche per un secondo, aveva smesso di chiedersi cosa ne fosse di Regina. Ma non poteva dar voce alle sue paure, o la donna l'avrebbe potuta usare contro di lei. E se avesse minacciato Regina, Emma si sarebbe arresa. E lei non poteva arrendersi.

"Vuoi me?" le urlò contro, stringendo la spada. "Prendi me!"

Scaraventando Matthew contro il muro, uccidendolo, la Strega si voltò verso di lei mentre le sue fattezze iniziavano a mutare, un sorriso che serpeggiava sul volto.

"Con calma, Principessa…" sibilò mentre il suo volto si allungava, deformandosi. La pelle si scurì mentre si ispessiva, i vestiti si stracciarono, tagliati dalle squame e dalle ali che, enormi, si aprirono sulla schiena irta di protuberanze ossee appuntite. "…Prima devi soffrire." concluse il drago nero. Alexander la stava attaccando alle spalle, caricandola con la lancia. Fece in tempo a scagliarla, ma l'asta si infranse contro le impenetrabili squame del dorso della creatura. Il drago rise, facendo tremare il petto dei soldati con la sua nota bassa. I suoi occhi verdi di magia rimasero fissi in quelli di Emma mentre, fulminea, alzava e riabbassava l'enorme coda, schiacciando Alexander.

Emma strinse i denti, trattenendo le lacrime. La spada era improvvisamente un peso insostenibile nella sua mano. Guardò Lucas, l'ultimo rimasto della Guardia Reale. L'amico ricambiò il suo sguardo disperato, quindi volse gli occhi al drago.

"Salvala, Emma. La distraggo io." sussurrò. Fece appena mezzo passo prima che il generale lo fermasse.

"No." disse con risolutezza, gli occhi sul drago che paziente attendeva le sue vittime. "Vuole me. Vai tu." L'occhiata che si scambiarono fu talmente rapida che Malefica neanche la vide. "Riportala a casa, Luc. Il drago morirà con me."

Si accorsero entrambi delle lacrime dell'altro quando i loro occhi si incontrarono per l'ennesima volta.

"Uccidi quella stronza." disse l'uomo prima di scattare verso la testa del drago, seguito un attimo dopo da Emma, che puntò al collo. Lucas distrasse la Strega abbastanza da permettere ad Emma di avvicinarsi, e di piantare la spada nella giuntura tra spalla e collo, tra le scaglie, facendo gridare il drago. La bestia si impennò, lasciando libero il passaggio per l'uomo, il quale corse come un fulmine su per le scale, sparendo oltre la balaustra.

Emma rimase appesa alla spada, incastrata dall'incommensurabile pressione dei muscoli del drago. Lasciarla significava morire, restare attaccata anche. Quando il drago tornò a terra, facendo tremare il soffitto, perse la presa, rovinando sul pavimento di marmo. Vide la sua stessa spada essere avvolta da nastri di luce verde, che la strapparono dalla spalla della Strega, che ringhiò di dolore. La ferita tuttavia si rimarginò subito, mentre la spada scomparve e riapparve un istante dopo, puntata contro il ventre del generale, sdraiata a terra. Il muso allungato e lucido del drago si voltò verso di lei, paralizzandola col suo sguardo di fuoco verde. Il suo respiro bollente le bruciò gli occhi quando si vece vicina, premendo con la magia la punta della spada contro la casacca di lana che le copriva la parte superiore del corpo, trapassando quella e la pelle, seppur di poco.

"Il tuo soldato non la troverà mai, e i miei famigli lo uccideranno lentamente…" La spada si spostò graffiando il ventre di Emma e le trapassò il fianco sinistro mentre percepiva il sorriso della Strega, facendola urlare. "Regina è mia. E anche la tua vita lo è."

A malapena Emma riuscì a comprendere le sue parole, la mente annebbiata da dolore. Di colpo le sembrava di aver perso tutte le forze, almeno finché la magia della Strega non estrasse lentamente la spada dal suo corpo, inondandolo di dolore, facendo battere il suo cuore ad una velocità folle. Mentre si inarcava, rispondendo al dolore, vide una possibilità, e la colse. La spada, insanguinata, era sospesa a mezz'aria sopra di lei, e puntava alla sua gamba sinistra. Mentre ricadeva a terra, invece che lasciarsi andare, trattenne il fiato e la sofferenza per fermare la caduta con il braccio sinistro, ed impugnare l'arma con la mano destra. La spada si liberò dalla magia della Strega al suo tocco, come riconoscendola. Il fendente tranciò la gola del drago come fosse burro, inondandola di sangue viscido.


	11. 11

Emma si risvegliò su di un materasso di paglia, una coperta di lana tirata fino al collo. Aveva la gola riarsa, dolorante, così come il resto del corpo. Si sentiva uno straccio. Tentò più volte di mettere a fuoco il soffitto, senza troppi risultati.

"Tieni…" disse una voce conosciuta, agitata, che le trapassò il cranio, facendola gemere. "…bevi." continuò Lucas, sollevandole con delicatezza la nuca e accostandole alle labbra una tazza d'acqua fresca. Il primo sorso fu una tortura, il secondo il paradiso. Il soldato dovette toglierle la tazza per farla smettere.  
"Piano, o ti sentirai male…" la redarguì.  
Emma voltò il capo verso di lui, riuscendo finalmente a metterlo a fuoco.  
"Mi sento già male…" obbiettò, stupendosi ella stessa di quanto arrochita risultasse la sua voce. Tentò futilmente di schiarirsela.  
"Regina?" gli chiese, dando voce alla prima parola che aveva pensato appena ripresa coscienza. L'uomo sorrise.  
"Oh, io sto molto bene Generale, grazie per averlo chiesto…" la canzonò, meritandosi un debole pugno che colpì l'aria davanti a lui, seduto su di uno sgabello, accanto alla ferita. "Sta bene, non preoccuparti. È salva."

Qualcosa nel suo tono insospettì la donna. "Che c'è che non va?"

Lucas strinse le labbra, come a voler trattenere le parole. "Il re non la fa uscire dalle sue stanze, da quando vi ho riportate qui."

Emma tentò immediatamente di tirarsi a sedere a quelle parole, ma un tremendo dolore al fianco sinistro la fece ricadere sul letto.  
"Non muoverti, hai dormito solo un giorno e due notti. La ferita è ancora fresca. Già è un miracolo che sia riuscito a riportarti qui viva!"  
"Lei è ferita?"  
Lucas scosse la testa, sbuffando e ridendo allo stesso tempo. "No, neanche un graffio. Ma non so cosa le abbia fatto la Strega, perché non ha parlato molto durante il viaggio, sembrava scossa. In ogni caso, quelle poche volte che ha parlato, l'ha fatto per ringraziarci e per chiedermi come stavi. E non ti ha perso di vista neanche per un secondo."  
Emma si sentì avvampare a quelle parole. Distolse lo sguardo dal compagno d'armi quando lui si mise a ridere. Decide di distrarlo con una domanda.

"Perché Leopold non la fa uscire?"

"Non ne ho idea." Lucas si strinse nelle spalle. "So solo quello che mi ha detto la serva."  
"Abbi la decenza di chiamarla per nome, visto che te la porti a letto…"  
"Vedi, è per questo che molti uomini non ti accettano come generale…"

Emma lo guardò con aria interrogativa, il che fece crescere il suo sorriso furbo e l'aria soddisfatta sul volto barbuto. "… si dice "te la scopi", non "te la porti a letto"!"

Le loro risate furono brevi. Si scambiarono una lunga occhiata, colma di tristezza, e tanto bastò per ricordare i loro compagni caduti in battaglia.  
"Li stanno riportando qui… Una squadra è andata a riprendere i loro corpi." disse l'uomo con un filo di voce, lo sguardo a terra.

Emma gli posò una mano sul ginocchio, spingendolo a guardarla. Gli sorrise, seppur con tristezza.  
"Hai fatto il possibile, Luc."

"Lo so…" ripose lui, sospirando.

"Lieto di vedere che il Generale è sveglio…"  
La voce del Genio li colse di sorpresa entrambi. Emma gli riservò un falso sorriso, come sempre.  
"Non mi aspettavo una tua visita…"

"Oh, come avrei potuto, dopo che avete salvato la vita della regina?"

"Già… senza l'aiuto della tua magia…" replicò il generale, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

"I miei poteri sono limitati, Generale, lo sapete bene. Re Leopold ha espresso i suoi tre desideri, e io da allora sono poco più che un semplice umano…"  
Emma lo fissò rimanendo in silenzio. Non si era mai fidata di quell'essere, e mai lo avrebbe fatto. Il suo sguardo mise infine a disagio il Genio, che alzò le spalle e sorrise appena.  
"Bene, Vi lascio riposare, sarete stanca. Ero venuto anche per annunciarvi che Re Leopold ha indetto un ballo in Vostro onore, tra tre settimane, per ringraziarVi per aver salvato sua moglie e onorare i soldati caduti. Spera che sarete in forma per quel tempo." disse prima di inchinarsi e sparire velocemente oltre la porta.  
Emma e Lucas si scambiarono uno sguardo scettico.  
"C'è qualcosa sotto." dissero all'unisono.

Leopold la colpì ancora, a mano aperta, per non lasciare segni. Come sempre. Lanciò lo scettro contro il muro in un moto di rabbia, ammaccando l'oro massiccio e rischiando di spezzare il rubino e gli zaffiri incastonati all'apice dell'oggetto.  
Regina si rannicchiò ancor di più a terra, coprendosi il volto con le braccia.  
" Sai quanti uomini della mia Guardia ho dovuto sacrificare per te? Eh? Lo sai?" le urlò contro, sporgendosi verso di lei.  
Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo. Sarebbe bastato un semplice movimento. Avrebbe potuto prenderlo per il colletto, tirare, e avrebbe sbattuto contro lo spigolo di marmo della base della statua che ritraeva la sua defunta moglie, Eva. Ma, poi, cosa avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe potuto dire che si era trattato di un incidente, certo. Che il re era scivolato ed aveva battuto la testa. Il pensiero la tentò. Era quasi sul punto di scattare, di afferrare quel cotone così bianco della sua camicia e tirare, quando Leopold raddrizzò la schiena, e tornò irraggiungibile, intoccabile.  
Avvampò all'idea che avrebbe voluto ucciderlo. Che stupida! Morto Leopold, George avrebbe subito tentato di conquistare il regno, e lei non era in grado di guidare un esercito. Certo, Emma avrebbe potuto farlo per lei, ma era ferita gravemente, e non voleva di certo metterla di nuovo in pericolo. Non per lei. Avrebbe dovuto arrendersi a quel bastardo di George, consegnargli il regno. No. Per quanto lo odiasse, Leopold teneva in piedi quel reame. Lei, da sempre esclusa dagli affari di corte, ignara dei complicati meccanismi che reggevano quel fragile regno, sarebbe stata preda facile di manipolatori, cospiratori e spie. Forse Leopold meritava di morire, ma il popolo aveva bisogno di lui.  
Per questo sopportò l'ennesima scarica di colpi senza fare un fiato.


	12. 12

"Ce la fai, Cigno! Sei abbastanza cresciuta per sopportare un po' di dolorini!"  
" "Dolorini"? Ho un buco nella pancia da parte a parte, Lucas!"  
"E dai, quanto ti lamenti, che dopo tre settimane si è richiuso per bene di sicuro!"  
Il generale fulminò il sottoposto con lo sguardo. "Vorrei vedere te…" borbottò, riuscendo finalmente a fare un passo. Si sentiva le gambe imbalsamate, come se l'immobilità forzata le avesse fatte diventare di legno. "Non riuscirò mai a fare un ballo in queste condizioni…"  
"Hai tre giorni per riprenderti, non preoccuparti."  
Lucas la sostenne mentre muoveva dei primi passi incerti in direzione della porta.  
"E per lavarti…" aggiunse l'uomo, beccandosi uno scappellotto.  
"Io almeno ho una ragione per puzzare, a differenza tua!"  
Lucas le rivolse uno sguardo oltraggiato. "Ma se profumo come una rosa!"  
"Sì, marcia!"  
"Quanto sei antipatica..."  
I due si diressero lentamente vero i piani inferiori, negli alloggi desolatamente vuoti della Guardia Reale. Durante il ballo in onore di Emma e per la commemorazione dei caduti sarebbero state nominate le nuove Guardie. Fino ad allora, le brande sarebbero rimaste vuote per ordine del Re.  
Emma si sedette pesantemente sul suo letto, stanca e dolorante. "Hai detto a Gretel che deve stringere il…"  
"Sì." la interruppe Lucas con un sospiro esasperato, sedendosi sul letto accanto al suo. "Il corsetto del vestito ti starà a pennello, non preoccuparti."  
Emma gli rivolse uno sguardo di scuse. "Lo so che sono insopportabile in questi giorni, scusami."  
L'uomo alzò le mani. "Hey, succede a tutte una volta al mese!"

Il Generale gli schiaffeggiò un braccio. "Non è per quello, idiota!"  
Risero entrambi, ma il dolore al fianco costrinse la donna a smettere in fretta.  
Lucas le posò una mano sulla spalla con fare fraterno. "Dai, vado a dire a Gretel di portarti il vestito così te lo provi." disse, alzandosi.  
"Grazie." sorrise lei.  
Il soldato stava per andarsene, quando si voltò di colpo, quasi si fosse appena ricordato qualcosa.

"Oh, e, quando avrai indossato il vestito, guarda nella tasca destra della gonna."  
Emma lo guardò con aria interrogativa, confusa, ma lui le fece l'occhiolino e salì le scale di corsa.  
Gretel non si fece attendere poi molto. In poco tempo scendeva le scale di fretta, impacciata dall'ampio abito di broccato e velluto verde e crema, decorato di fili d'oro che luccicavano persino nella debole luce del piano inferiore.  
La ragazzina, appena dodicenne, ma già abilissima sarta, le porse l'abito con un gran sorriso sul viso lentigginoso.  
"Ora dovrebbe starti di nuovo, Emma. Ma se non ti sta non ti preoccupare, lo aggiustiamo subito." aggiunse subito, parlando ad una velocita che al generale sembrava sempre incredibile.  
Conosceva la famiglia di Gretel da sempre. La madre era la sarta del castello, ed aveva insegnato il mestiere alla figlia. Il padre ed il fratello, invece, lavoravano come cacciatori.  
"Scommetto che non ce ne sarà bisogno." sorrise la donna, scompigliando i capelli selvaggi della bambina.  
Aiutata da lei, si infilò l'abito. Era pesante, rigido e scomodo, ma era bellissimo. Un regalo di sua madre. Non a caso era della stessa tonalità dei suoi occhi.  
"Te li acconci i capelli, vero?" le chiese la ragazzina con gli occhi spalancati. Un "no" come risposta non sarebbe stato accettato.  
"Ma certo." la rassicurò Emma. "È perfetto, Gretel. Grazie."  
La bambina scosse le spalle. "Era un lavoro da niente. Ti aiuto a toglierlo."  
"Aspetta!" quasi urlò Emma, ricordatasi improvvisamente delle parole dell'amico. Infilò la mano nella tasca, e le sue dita incontrarono un piccolo foglietto di carta. Lo nascose nel palmo e sorrise alla bambina, che la stava osservando con sospetto. "Mi sembrava ci fosse qualcosa in tasca, ma niente." le disse, iniziando poi a svestirsi.  
Aspettò che Gretel salisse tutti i gradini prima di voltare le spalle all'ingresso ed aprire il pugno. Sul suo palmo c'era un piccolo pezzo di carta strappata, piegata. Lo aprì con cautela. Ai suoi occhi si rivelò una scritta, leggera ed elegante.  
"Al calare del sole, nel bosco ad Est." diceva la calligrafia di Regina.  
Il cuore di Emma fece una capriola. Finalmente l'avrebbe rivista.

Nonostante gli stivali ed i pantaloni, era difficile camminare tra gli arbusti al buio senza fare rumore, e riuscire al contempo ad evitare gli alberi. Il fianco le doleva ad ogni passo, ma non c'era dolore che non avrebbe sopportato pur di rivederla. Il suo cuore sembrava sul punto di esplodere dalla gioia. E dalla paura. Chissà perché Regina aveva scelto di incontrarla in segreto, nel bosco. Aveva a che fare con il re? O con la Strega? Da chi doveva nascondersi, a casa sua?  
Emma si fermò, guardandosi intorno. Era nel bosco ad Est, e il sole stava calando. Aveva fatto ciò che Regina le aveva chiesto, ma della sovrana non c'era traccia.

Impaziente, prese a camminare avanti e indietro tra due alberi, incurante ormai del rumore che i suoi passi producevano. Era abbastanza lontana dalle guardie da poterselo permettere.

Lo schiocco secco di un ramo spezzato la mise in allarme. Mise mano al pugnale, ma non lo estrasse. Sfoderò invece il più ampio dei sorrisi quando la figura ammantata d'azzurro di Regina emerse dal folto degli alberi.  
"Perdonami…" disse la donna, scalciando appena con il piede destro per districare la veste da un rovo impudente. "… Ho dovuto fare il giro lungo, o le guardie mi avrebbero vista."  
Emma indicò il suo mantello. "Non ne avevi uno più scuro?"  
Regina alzò le spalle. "Sarebbe stato un po' sospetto se mi fossi vestita tutta di nero per uscire di notte."  
"Vero." dovette ammettere il generale. La osservò per tutto il tempo in cui rimasero in silenzio.  
Regina, infine, si schiarì la voce in un moto d'imbarazzo. "Ehm, volevo…" si avvicinò. Aveva i capelli legati in una treccia, così il suo viso era in mostra, perfetto alla luce tenue della luna, nel cielo ancora rischiarato dal ricordo del giorno. "Volevo solo ringraziarti. Non ho avuto modo di venirti a trovare mentre eri a letto, quindi…"  
Emma arrossì, senza comprenderne il motivo. "Sì io… Avrei…" Si interruppe.  
I loro sguardi si incontrarono di nuovo.  
"Avresti?" la incalzò Regina, la fronte aggrottata.  
Emma sospirò, aprendo la bocca e richiudendola, come se non trovasse le parole. Arrossì ancor di più, quindi, per non gesticolare, mise le mani dietro la schiena, raddrizzando automaticamente le spalle nella posa militare.  
"Avrei…" cominciò, solo per riscoprirsi incapace di proseguire. Espirò d'un botto, abbassando le spalle e rilassando le braccia. "Mi sei mancata." disse tutto d'un fiato, guardando a terra.  
Regina, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, fece un passo verso di lei, inducendola ad alzare lo sguardo. Stava sorridendo.  
"Anche tu. Ero in pena per te, sapevo che la ferita era grave, che… ma non potevo, o…"  
Emma aggrottò la fronte, preoccupata dal suo tono, dal suo sguardo. "Perché Leopold ti ha tenuta segregata nelle sue stanze?" le chiese, posandole una mano sulla spalla.  
Regina non ripose, ma lo sguardo che le rivolse le spiegò tutto. La rabbia fece contrarre violentemente la mascella ed i pugni del Generale, facendola respirare più pesantemente.  
"Verrà il giorno in cui pagherà. Per tutto."  
Il tocco fresco e delicato della mano di Regina sulla sua guancia spense immediatamente l'ira, inondandola di paura. Mai Emma si sentiva così spaventata come quando era con lei.  
"Il popolo ha bisogno di un re." mormorò Regina, senza nascondere la sofferenza nel suo sguardo.  
"Sì, ma non lui."  
"E chi? George? Sarebbe ancora peggio…"  
"Almeno non ti toccherebbe!" sbottò la Guardia, di nuovo piena di rabbia.  
"Mi ucciderebbe, però. Sono la puttana di Leopold…"  
"Non parlare così…" Emma la raggiunse in un attimo, abbracciandola. La sentì calmarsi tra le sue braccia. Inspirò il suo profumo, sentì i suoi capelli morbidi contro la guancia.  
"Perdonami. Non volevo sfogarmi con te." mormorò la mora, senza tuttavia dar segno di voler interrompere il contatto.  
Emma sorrise nonostante l'altra non potesse vederlo. "Perché no? Ci raccontiamo tutto da sempre, non capisco perché la cosa dovrebbe cambiare ora."  
Regina si scostò da lei, appena da poterla guardare in viso. I suoi occhi tristi pugnalarono il cuore del generale.  
"Leopold è geloso, Emma. Mi considera, a ragione, una sua proprietà."

Emma fece per interromperla, ma Regina la bloccò con un gesto della mano. "Secondo le leggi, lo sono. Sa della nostra amicizia, e per questo ti detesta. Sa che tengo a te più che lui."  
Quelle ultime parole rischiarono di portare lacrime agli occhi della bionda.  
"Che vuoi dire?"

Regina prese un gran respiro, non tentando di nascondere il dolore nei suoi occhi. "Per la tua sicurezza, non dobbiamo più parlarci. A meno che non sia necessario."  
"Ma… Regina…"  
"Emma…" la mora mormorò, posandole una mano sul braccio, coperto dal mantello di lana grezza. "Non smetterò di volerti bene. Proprio per questo devo allontanarti da me. Sopporto già io l'ira di mio marito, non c'è bisogno che lo faccia anche tu."  
Gli occhi limpidi della bionda erano fissi nei suoi, pieni di rabbia, frustrazione.  
"Non posso lasciarti andare."

"Non devi farlo, infatti." Regina sorrise tristemente. "Lo sto facendo io." disse, voltandosi poi per andarsene.  
La mano di Emma scattò prima che realizzasse di averlo pensato. Si chiuse con delicatezza e decisione attorno a quella della regina, che si volse a guardarla, stupita. Non dissero niente. Solo il silenzio separò le loro labbra prima che un bacio casto le unisse, e la paura le dividesse ancora.  
"Io ti amo, Regina." disse Emma in un sussurro. La mora rimase immobile a fissarla, lo stupore ancora dipinto sul bel viso.  
"Emma… io…"  
Un lampo di comprensione oscurò gli occhi del generale, che li puntò quindi a terra, annuendo.  
"… come un cavaliere ama il suo sovrano." finse di continuare, schiarendosi la voce e trattenendo a forza le lacrime. "Quindi onorerò il mio giuramento e ti servirò. Il che comprende eseguire il tuo volere. Che questo bacio fraterno sia di buon auspicio per il tuo regno. E che mai più la mia presenza possa arrecare offesa a Re Leopold." proseguì, rigida nella postura e nel tono. Eseguì una piccola riverenza quindi, lo sguardo ostinatamente rivolto a terra.  
Il silenzio tra loro pesò come non mai, e sembrò protrarsi all'infinito. Fu Emma, infine, a spezzarlo.  
"È tardi, Maestà." mormorò, sentendo il suo sguardo penetrarle l'anima. Regina non rispose. Il prolungato silenzio spinse infine il generale a sollevare lo sguardo ferito sulla regina. Sembrava sconvolta. Rivoli di lacrime, luccicanti alla luce lunare, le rigavano le gote. Emma aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Regina fu più svelta di lei.  
"Hai ragione." disse, una strana risolutezza nella voce. Ancor più strano fu il sorriso che le illuminò il volto. "È troppo tardi." aggiunse prima di avventarsi su di lei e premere le labbra sulle sue. Non furono solo le oro labbra ad incontrarsi. I corpi, le mani, le lingue, gli sguardi. Si sfiorarono come non avevano mai fatto, come avevano sempre voluto fare. Durò qualche battito di cuore, e sembrò eterno.  
Fu Emma che si staccò da Regina, guardandola con stupore, come se fosse la prima volta che la vedeva.

"Io… credevo che…"  
Regina le posò un dito sulle labbra, impendendole di andare oltre. Con l'altra mano sfilò l'ago della spilla che teneva il mantello sulle spalle della guardia, ed esso subito scivolò pesante sul terreno. Con gli occhi le disse di sedervisi, mentre a sua volta slacciava il fiocco che fermava il suo e lo stendeva a terra accanto a quello ruvido del generale.  
si sedette su di lei, a cavalcioni, e la vide deglutire, così si morse il labbro inferiore, e sorrise ancora nel vederla schiudere la bocca. Con deliberata lentezza sciolse il nodo che teneva chiusa la casacca di lino sul petto della bionda. Quando finalmente i lacci furono lenti abbastanza, la sfilò dal suo corpo, sfiorando la pelle chiara con le dita nel farlo, facendola rabbrividire. Lasciò cadere l'indumento a terra, e fissò gli occhi della donna, così grandi in quel momento. Emma sembrava paralizzata, come se avesse paura di muoversi, di fare la cosa sbagliata, forse. La baciò ancora mentre accarezzava il corpo scolpito dalle battaglie della donna, sentendo il suo respiro aumentare, al ritmo del proprio. Quando le sfiorò il seno attraverso le fasce che lo coprivano, finalmente le mani di Emma si posarono sui suoi fianchi, correndo agli odiosi lacci che stringevano il suo torace nel rigido corpetto. Con insospettabile maestria li sciolsero in men che non si dica, e con altrettanta premura Emma quasi le strappò di dosso veste e sottoveste al contempo, lanciandole tra i cespugli.  
Regina sorrise, guardandola mentre percorreva il suo corpo nudo con lo sguardo appannato dal desiderio.  
"Finalmente, Cigno…" mormorò, accostandosi quindi a lei, sussurrandole nell'orecchio. "… stavo cominciando a pensare di non piacerti…"  
Per tutta risposta la bionda, approfittando della posizione, percorse dal basso verso l'alto il suo collo con la punta della lingua, finendo poi per morderle delicatamente il lobo dell'orecchio, facendola rabbrividire.  
Le sue mani accarezzarono le sue gambe nude, e la destra si insinuò tra di loro, sfiorandola in lenti cerchi che la fecero gemere e fremere.  
"Devo averti dato un'impressione sbagliata." rispose finalmente la bionda, la voce roca, tirando indietro la testa per poterla guardare negli occhi. "Permettimi di rimediare." disse, un sorriso malizioso sul viso, aumentando il ritmo.  
Regina fremette e si aggrappò a lei, premendo la fronte contro la sua mentre gemeva.  
"Emma…" sussurrò, conficcando le dita nella pelle della donna, che gemette a sua volta.  
Emma entrò dentro di lei di colpo, facendola quasi urlare, e quando iniziò a muovere le dita dentro di lei l'orgasmo colpì Regina con tanta intensità da lasciarla completamente senza forze, ansimante, accasciata contro il corpo solido del generale.  
Sostenendo il suo peso, Emma si sdraiò a terra, tenendola stretta su di sé.  
Regina non si oppose, e rimase ferma, la testa sul petto della guardia, e chiuse gli occhi al suono rilassante del suo cuore forte che batteva per lei.

Rimase così per qualche attimo di splendida felicità, quindi volse il capo e poggiò il mento sul petto della donna per guardarla, incrociando il suo sguardo, da tempo fisso su di lei. Sembrava persa a guardarla. Nessuno l'aveva mai guardata così. Neanche Daniel.

"Credevo che non sarebbe mai successo." confessò di colpo la bionda.

Regina sollevò le sopracciglia.  
"Anch'io." ammise, sorridendo poi maliziosa. "Ma ho grandi piani per te..."  
Emma aggrottò la fronte, confusa. Tutto divenne improvvisamente chiaro, tuttavia, quando Regina iniziò a baciarle il ventre, muovendosi al contempo, scendendo sempre più in basso, fino a farla sussultare quando passò veloce la lingua dentro di lei.

"Regina.." disse piano, chiudendo gli occhi. Quanto aveva agognato quel contatto. Le sembrava impossibile che stesse accadendo ora. Strinse la stoffa sotto di lei, strappando brandelli di foresta dal terreno mentre Regina accarezzava con la lingua la sua intimità già da tempo calda e vibrante. Per un tempo che le apparve breve ed infinito la sentì su di sé, dentro di sé, ovunque, finché l'orgasmo non mise fine a quell'estasi annebbiando la sua mente.

Regina scivolò poi su di lei, coprendola col suo stesso corpo, bollente contro la sua pelle. Si guadarono. Alla mora non sfuggì il luccichio di quegli occhi grigio-verdi. Sorrise ad Emma, accarezzandole il volto e baciandola, come mai avrebbe creduto di poter fare, come sempre aveva desiderato.


	13. 13

La sala da ballo era gremita di persone provenienti da ogni angolo del reame. Cortigiani, duchesse, paggi e principi addobbavano la stanza con le più varie livree, a seconda della casata d'appartenenza.  
Leopold fece il suo ingresso con un gran sorriso sul viso rotondo e ornato dalla barba bianca, la corona che scintillava nella luce che filtrava dalle alte finestre a sesto acuto. Alzò il calice che teneva in mano, e nella sala scese il silenzio mentre a tutti veniva dato il tempo di inginocchiarsi.  
"Popolo del Regno del Nord! Miei cari!" esordì, racimolando i sorrisi entusiasti degli invitati. "In questo giorno gioioso festeggiamo insieme il ritorno a casa della mia amata sposa…" Indicò durante la breve pausa un punto alle sue spalle, con un gesto ampio della mano. Una delle grandi porte in fondo alla sala si aprì sospinta da due servitori, rivelando la splendida donna vestita di azzurro chiaro. Regina avanzò nella sala. Le larghe spalline della veste sembravano brillare nella luce del giorno, catturata e poi lasciata libera dai piccoli cristalli che le adornavano. Il suo viso, lasciato scoperto dai capelli raccolti, tranne una ciocca lucida sul lato del viso, era puntato in fondo alla sala mentre raggiungeva il suo sposo, posando la mano guantata di seta nella sua.

"...Regina." continuò il re non appena sentì la mano della donna nella sua. La strinse appena, continuando a far spaziare lo sguardo sulla folla. "Ma tutto ciò non sarebbe stato possibile senza il sacrificio dei miei uomini. Uomini d'onore e valore, uomini che mai avrei voluto perdere. Ma il loro sacrificio era necessario. Ed è un onore per me dedicare questa festa alla loro memoria, ed allo straordinario coraggio degli unici sopravvissuti." Leopold indicò le due Guardie Reali in fondo alla sala, ai lati della porta. I due si misero sull'attenti.

"Lucas, valoroso guerriero, che tutti conoscete. E mia nipote Emma, entrambi parte della mia guardia personale. Entrambi disposti a sacrificare la vita per me." Fissò lo sguardo serio su di loro. Poi sorrise al pubblico. "Fortuna che non abbiano dovuto farlo…"

Gli ospiti scoppiarono a ridere, deliziati dal senso dell'umorismo del loro sovrano.

"Ebbene, che si dia inizio alle danze!" esclamò dunque il re, alzando di nuovo il calice e bevendo da esso. Lo rifilò quindi al servitore che sempre lo seguiva come un'ombra e attirò la moglie a sé, coinvolgendola nella danza.  
Regina sorrideva forzatamente, sforzandosi di tenere lo sguardo sul marito. Sopportò tre balli con lui, quindi un giovane nobile che non aveva mai incontrato la strappò cortesemente da lui. L'uomo le sorrise, posando delicatamente la mano sulla sua vita, l'altra palmo a palmo con la sua.  
"Maestà…" la salutò chinando appena il capo, un sorriso sul viso squadrato. Una corta barba biondiccia gli ricopriva la mandibola, attorniando le labbra sottili.  
Regina gli sorrise. Il suo tocco gentile non era spiacevole. Iniziarono a ballare in perfetta sincronia, mentre lei osservava quei ridenti occhi azzurri.

"Non credo di avervi mai visto a corte…" disse Regina, osservandolo con curiosità.

L'uomo le sorrise ancora. "Sono appena tornato da un lungo viaggio. Appena in tempo per salvarvi dalle grinfie del re, a quanto pare…"  
Regina spalancò gli occhi, esterrefatta. "Ma che dite!" sussurrò spaventata "Volete farvi impiccare?"

L'uomo rise. "Suvvia, Maestà, non ditemi che vi piace ballare con Leopold, perché non vi crederò…"

La donna sospirò, guardandolo stranita. O era stupido, o ardito. "Avete forse già bevuto tutto il vino delle cantine?"  
Il giovane rise ancora. "Non ancora, no. Il mio nome è Robin, in ogni caso." si presentò finalmente, subito prima che un passo di danza li dividesse. Uniti solo dai palmi delle mani, si guardarono negli occhi. "Robin di Locksley."  
Regina gli sorrise mentre la musica li univa di nuovo. "È un piacere, Robin di Locksley." Fece in tempo a dire prima che la musica sfumasse. I cantori ripartirono un istante dopo. I due stavano per seguire quelle nuove combinazioni di note quando un altro uomo si insinuò tra loro. O almeno, una creatura che ne aveva l'aspetto.  
Il Genio sorrise a Regina. "Permettete questo ballo?" chiese, con voce calda.  
La regina forzò un sorriso e annuì, salutando il giovane con lo sguardo. Il Genio la fece volteggiare a lungo, parlandole della magia, delle meraviglie di Agrabah e dei confini tra i mondi. Nulla che le interessasse. Il suo sguardo sfuggiva tra un sorriso cortese e l'altro, posandosi sempre sulla splendida e insolita figura al lato sinistro della porta. E gli occhi di Emma non mancavano mai di incontrare i suoi, i capelli raccolti in un'intricata ed elegante acconciatura adornata da sottilissime catene d'oro, un boccale di birra in mano, qualche parola verso l'allegro capitano al suo fianco.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a liberarsi del Genio con una scusa, Regina si diresse verso di lei, evitando ogni ulteriore invito a ballare. Prese un calice di sidro prima di raggiungerla, bevendo a grandi sorsi, assetata dal movimento.  
Emma non le tolse mai gli occhi di dosso mentre si avvicinava. Era una visione con quell'abito chiaro, i capelli raccolti, accaldata, il viso arrossato. Si inchinò davanti a lei quanto il corsetto le permetteva, senza mai smettere di guardarla negli occhi scuri.  
Lucas si allontanò con una scusa subito dopo aver salutato la regina, lasciandole sole. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, assorbite dai rispettivi sguardi. Emma, infine, sorrise, porgendole la mano.  
"Mi concedete l'onore di un ballo, Maestà?" chiese, la voce delicata quanto la stretta sulla sua mano quando Regina accettò con entusiasmo.  
Si strinsero l'una all'altra e seguirono appena le note dei cantori, perse nell'assoluta bellezza di quel momento.

Leopold voltò appena la testa verso il Genio, continuando ad osservare le due donne.

"Vedete, Maestà?" disse il Genio, guardandolo, corrucciato. "C'è qualcosa che non va in nella regina…Da tempo è diventata troppo attaccata al generale…"

Leopold gli lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco. "Lo vedo."

La festa era finita da un po'. Non che loro lo sapessero. Nascoste in uno dei tanti corridoi inutilizzati all'interno del castello, Regina premuta contro un arazzo appeso al muro, Emma che accarezzava ogni centimetro del suo corpo mentre intrecciava la lingua alla sua, non potevano sentire la musica spegnersi, gli ospiti ritirarsi nelle loro stanze o lasciare il castello.  
Con la scusa di un mancamento dovuto al corsetto troppo stretto, Regina aveva finalmente potuto lasciare la sala da ballo, stanca dei continui inviti a danzare e delle frasi di cortesia. Pochi minuti dopo, invitata da uno sguardo, Emma si era dileguata, raggiungendola in quello stesso corridoio, secondo gli accordi presi durante quel primo ballo insieme. Una volta giunta lì, Emma non aveva resistito. Non che Regina avesse opposto alcun tipo di resistenza. Il primo bacio, infatti, era stato merito della bionda. Aveva preso in braccio la regina, tenendola per le natiche, e aveva assalito le sue labbra mentre la spingeva contro il muro. Ma le gonne della donna non rendevano particolarmente comoda quella posizione, quindi il generale l'aveva lasciata presto scivolare lungo il muro, accarezzandole le gambe nell'operazione. A quel punto, mentre rispondeva con ardore al bacio, Regina aveva abbandonato la schiena della donna ed aveva invece artigliato le sue, di gonne, sollevandole in fretta e raggiungendo subito la sua parte più sensibile, facendola sussultare. Aveva iniziato a muovere le dita in cerchio su di lei, sentendola fremere a quel contatto, continuando a baciarla, mordendole il labbro. Quando Emma era venuta si era spinta contro di lei, come per averne ancora, come per prolungare quel momento all'infinito, le mani poggiate all'arazzo di lana e fili d'oro alle sue spalle per non cadere.  
E ora la stava facendo impazzire con quelle carezze, anche se già una volta l'aveva accompagnata all'apice del piacere, sempre in silenzio, per non essere scoperte.

Emma entrò dentro di lei, lasciandola senza fiato. Con il pollice della stessa mano prese a stimolarle il clitoride mentre muoveva lentamente le dita dentro di lei, regalandole una sensazione nuova, una tremenda e meravigliosa tensione che in breve sfociò in un'onda di piacere, forte abbastanza da minacciare di farla urlare nonostante il rischio di essere scoperte. Morse la spalla di Emma per non farlo, all'attaccatura del collo, e la sentì gemere ed irrigidirsi contro di lei mentre l'orgasmo la riempiva e poi svuotava di ogni forza.  
Si strinsero l'una all'altra, ascoltando i respiri. Emma le baciò il collo.  
"Ti ho fatto male?" chiese Regina ansimando ancora, cercando futilmente di guardare il punto dove aveva morso la donna. Il generale scosse il capo, continuando a posare delicati baci sulla sua pelle, lievi come petali.

"Ti amo." sussurrò con la stessa delicatezza, solleticando la sua pelle con quel suono. Regina le accarezzò il viso, inducendola a guardarla. Rimasero ferme per qualche istante così, condividendo quello sguardo, lasciando che le loro anime si esprimessero attraverso di esso. Poi la mora sorrise.

"Ti amo anch'io." disse prima di baciarla ancora.

Il Genio entrò nelle stanze del Re, come ordinatogli. Fece la sua riverenza al sovrano, che lo liquidò con un gesto della mano.  
"Non perdere tempo, Genio. Ho solo una domanda da farti, e ho bisogno che usi la tua magia per rispondermi."  
Il Genio annuì, sorridendo appena.

"Al Vostro servizio, Maestà."

Leopold si alzò dallo scranno e si diresse nella sala adiacente, seguito dal Genio. Si posizionò davanti ad un grande specchio ovale, appeso al muro di pietra. Tolse il velo che lo ricopriva, osservando la sua immagine riflessa. Il Genio, dietro di lui, non si rifletteva in esso. Lo superò e allungò la mano verso il lucido metallo. La superficie si incurvò verso di lui, come fosse liquida. Non appena entrarono in contatto, gli occhi del Genio divennero dello stesso colore dello specchio, e rifletterono l'immagine del Re. L'uomo deglutì, a disagio come sempre di fronte alla magia, e si schiarì la voce.

"Specchio, chi è il vero amore di Regina?" chiese, cercando di tenere salda la voce.

Il Genio lo fissò in silenzio per qualche terribile secondo, inespressivo.

"Emma." scandì infine, mentre l'immagine della donna appariva riflessa nei suoi occhi e nello specchio come se fosse lì, di fronte a lui.

Leopold annuì, abbassando lo sguardo. Quando lo rialzò, gli occhi del Genio erano tornati normali, il contatto con lo specchio spezzato. I suoi, invece, bruciavano d'ira.


	14. 14

Un sorriso segnava di felicità il suo volto mentre Emma camminava verso Sud, percorrendo le scale che l'avrebbero presto portata al suo alloggio. Il ricordo dei momenti appena passati con Regina riempiva il suo cuore di gioia, rendendola incauta, distratta. Per questo non fece caso alle tre guardie che salivano le scale. Essi, invece che dirigersi al bastione Nord come credeva, tuttavia, la accerchiarono e la colpirono alla testa con il pomolo di una spada, facendole perdere i sensi.

Mia carissima Biancaneve, figlia mia,

è con terribile dolore che devo informarti della dipartita di tua figlia, Emma, mia adorata nipote. Porgo a te e a tuo marito le mie più sincere condoglianze, e tutto il mio dolore.

Lasciate che vi dica, in verità, che Emma è morta con onore, difendendo il suo regno. Partita per una missione insieme al suo capitano ed alcuni uomini per difenderci dai recenti attacchi degli orchi, non è più tornata. Il suo cavallo e l'unico superstite, un soldato di nome Peter, tuttavia, ci hanno riportato la sua spada e il suo mantello insanguinato, come prova del suo immortale coraggio.

Spero che queste mie parole ti siano di qualche conforto, figlia mia.

Quando vorrai venire a trovare il tuo vecchio, sarai sempre la benvenuta, e con te tuo marito e il vostro secondogenito, che sono sicuro colmerà in parte il vuoto lasciato da Emma.

Attendo tue notizie.

Con amore

Leopold

Biancaneve crollò tra le braccia del marito, singhiozzando disperata. James la strinse a sé mentre lacrime di dolore, un dolore che non aveva mai provato, gli rigavano il volto. Rabbia, frustrazione, e ancora, dolore, immenso, insopportabile. Emma, sua figlia, la figlia che avevano cresciuto, e che avevano dovuto lasciar andare. Erano anni che non la vedevano. Com'era diventata, in quegli anni? Era forte, di questo era sempre stato sicuro. E bellissima, anche più di sua madre. E tormentata. Dal futuro che non aveva potuto avere, che non aveva potuto scegliere. E ora, l'avevano persa per sempre. Un orco. Uno stupido, pericoloso orco. Perché era morta? Stanchezza? Per salvare i suoi compagni? Sembrava una cosa che avrebbe fatto. Sorrise tra le lacrime al pensiero. Era coraggiosa, era forte, era altruista, ma niente di tutto ciò l'aveva salvata. Lui non l'aveva salvata. Avrebbe dovuto opporsi all'epoca alla sua decisione di diventare un soldato, avrebbe dovuto farla andare via, lontano, a vivere un'altra vita, più povera, più umile forse, ma a vivere. E invece l'aveva mandata a morire. Pianse tutte le sue lacrime, ma il dolore non svanì. Mai.

Regina si avventò sulla porta di quercia e ferro, sbattendo i pungi contro lo spesso pannello di legno. Urlò poi di frustrazione, voltandogli le spalle.  
Era chiusa dentro da un'ora, da quando Leopold l'aveva informata della morte di Emma. Ma Emma non era morta, ne era sicura. Era scomparsa, sì, ma non morta. E non era stata inviata in nessuna dannata missione. Sicuramente Leopold le aveva scoperte, in qualche modo, e ora la teneva prigioniera. Ma come poteva fare a dimostrarlo? Lei non sapeva combattere, e non sarebbe mai riuscita ad introdursi nelle segrete. Quelle erano cose che sapeva fare Emma, non lei. Ma ora era proprio Emma ad avere bisogno di lei. Come poteva aiutarla, quando era sempre stata lei a risolvere situazioni del genere? Era riuscita a salvarla persino da Malefica, e lei non riusciva nemmeno a salvarla dal suo stesso marito. Emise un altro urlo di frustrazione. Aprì di colpo la finestra, cercando di calmarsi con l'aiuto dell'aria fredda contro il viso. Poi, di colpo, spalancò gli occhi. Guardò giù. Era alto, altissimo, impossibile scendere da lì. Eppure c'era qualcuno che poteva farla uscire da lì senza conseguenze. Un uomo, solo uno. Non si fidava di lui, ma non aveva scelta. La sua unica possibilità di salvare Emma era chiedere l'aiuto dei genitori della ragazza, del loro esercito. Ogni messaggio sarebbe stato intercettato e distrutto. Ma lei sapeva cavalcare, e anche bene, nonostante i rimproveri di sua madre. Doveva solo arrivare alle stalle.  
Si voltò e si diresse a grandi passi di fronte allo specchio. Prese un respiro. Sapeva che il Genio non aveva perso la sua magia, come Leopold si ostinava ad affermare. Povero idiota. Credeva davvero di ingannare qualcuno con quella menzogna?  
"Genio, mi senti? Mi serve il tuo aiuto…" disse osservando il suo riflesso. Era pallida, spettinata, un disastro. Sua madre l'avrebbe rimproverata se fosse stata lì. Un sorriso triste le attraversò il volto a quel pensiero, il quale tuttavia fu presto interrotto da un'increspatura sulla superficie liscia del grande specchio ovale. Regina fece un passo indietro, e quasi contemporaneamente il Genio emerse dalle acque argentate dello specchio, chinando poi cortesemente il capo dinanzi a lei.

"Mia signora…. Mi avete chiamato?" chiese, guardandola con apprensione.  
Regina gli si fece dappresso. Si sforzò di posargli una mano sulla spalla, guardandolo negli occhi scuri. Vide un lampo di stupore in essi.  
"Sì. Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia uscire di qui, senza domande. Ti spiegherò quando tutto questo sarà finito." disse tutto d'un fiato, pregando che le dicerie e le sue sensazioni riguardo alla sua infatuazione per lei fossero veritiere. L'uomo sorrise, un sorriso sincero, e annuì.  
"Capisco, Altezza, tuttavia Re Leopold ha espressamente richiesto che voi restiate nelle vostre nuove stanze…"  
"Lo so, ma Leopold non è in sé. Genio, ti prego…" compì uno sforzo immenso per dirlo, e fu altrettanto grande lo sforzo di continuare a guardarlo negli occhi. "…Fammi uscire di qui."  
Il Genio la fissò a lungo, facendo fremere il suo cuore, mozzandole il respiro con la paura del rifiuto. Infine, tuttavia, annuì.  
"Come sua Maestà desidera. Dove devo portarvi, mia signora?"

Regina non poté esimersi dal sorridere, gli occhi lucidi di sollievo. Vide uno scintillio in quelli dell'uomo.

"Basterà che riesca a raggiungere le stalle. Da lì posso cavarmela da sola."

"Le stalle?! Ma, Maestà…"  
"Tornerò!" lo interruppe subito. " Ma non da sola."


	15. 15

Regina cavalcava veloce, più di quanto avesse mai osato. Rocinante sbuffava sotto di lei, affaticato eppure impaziente quanto lei di arrivare al castello di George, distante solo tre giorni di viaggio, se avesse mantenuto quell'andatura. E non avesse dormito. E se, probabilmente, avesse ucciso il cavallo di fatica. Non poteva arrivare così in fretta, lo sapeva, ma poteva arrivare, e poteva salvare Emma prima che Leopold la uccidesse davvero, o peggio. Quindi spronò Rocinante, curvandosi accanto al suo collo per evitare i rami bassi della fitta boscaglia, flettendo i muscoli con lui quando saltava rovi e alberi caduti. Erano una cosa sola quando correvano insieme, e in quel momento il loro legame era ancora più forte. Rocinante adorava Emma. Con lei sembrava quasi un cane tanto strusciava la testa contro di lei per farsi accarezzare, o dare qualche carota. Il cavallo sembrava aver percepito che qualcosa non andava, perché aveva abbassato le orecchie sulla testa quando l'aveva vista entrare furtiva nelle stalle, e aveva sbattuto gli zoccoli a terra, nitrendo piano. E ora correva come il vento, schivando alberi e rocce senza che lei dovesse guidarlo in alcun modo. Regina sapeva che stava rischiando la vita di entrambi invadendo il territorio di George, attraversando la Foresta, anche solo cavalcando a quel modo. Ma Emma era in pericolo, e il suo viso era l'unica cosa che riuscisse a ricordare in quel momento.

Emma si risvegliò mentre la trasportavano giù per le scale umide che si srotolavano al di sotto dell'enorme castello. Dopo un istante di stordimento tentò di lanciare una gomitata al soldato alla sua destra, ma un colpo alla nuca da dietro la stordì di nuovo. Non ebbe il tempo di riprendersi che l'avevano già gettata e chiusa dentro una cella isolata, lontana dalle altre. Non sapeva neanche che esistesse, quell'ala delle prigioni. Uno dei tanti segreti di Leopold.

Senza successo tentò di scassinare la serratura, di rompere le sbarre, di scardinare la porta. Infine, esausta, si sedette a terra, la schiena contro il muro incrostato di muffa, a fissare il vuoto.

Il Genio apparve nello specchio rettangolare della grande camera da letto di re George. L'uomo era tra le lenzuola, nudo, intento a leggere e rileggere la lettera inviata da Leopold.  
"Vogliate perdonare l'intromissione, Maestà." si schiarì la voce l'uomo nello specchio, facendo sussultare il vecchio re. George si alzò dal letto, guardandolo con occhi colmi di minaccia. Aprì la bocca per chiamare le guardie, ma il Genio lo anticipò: "Maestà, vi supplico, sono qui per svelare la menzogna di Leopold, non per nuocervi. Vostra nipote Emma non è morta, bensì imprigionata!"  
George si bloccò, indeciso se credere alle sue parole, sebbene non lo stupissero più di tanto.  
"E perché mai Leopold avrebbe imprigionato sua nipote?"  
Il Genio strinse le labbra. "A causa del suo amore per la regina. La quale, tra l'altro, è fuggita da palazzo, e si sta dirigendo qui, in cerca dell'aiuto di Vostro figlio e sua moglie per salvare Emma." sciorinò, sorridendo internamente.

George lo fissò a lungo, riflettendo. Infine, un sorriso spietato curvò le sue labbra.  
"E' ora che mi prenda ciò che mi spetta di diritto, dunque."

Regina rallentò. Le sembrava di aver sentito dei rumori, ma non avrebbe saputo definirne l'origine. Tirò le redini di Rocinante e allungò una mano per accarezzargli il manto, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

"Ssshh, calmo, calmo…" sussurrò, guardandosi intorno. Fu questione di un attimo. Un secondo prima non c'era nessuno. Poi Regina sbattè le palpebre, e dagli alberi intorno a lei emersero le figure di dieci soldati a cavallo. Portavano le insegne della casata di Re George. Un sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto mentre cercava di tenere calmo Rocinante, che scalciava nervoso.

"Oh, bene, stavo cercando voi! Ho bisogno dell'aiuto del vostro regno! La figlia di James e Biancaneve è in pericolo, dobbiamo assolutamente…"  
Uno dei cavalieri spronò il cavallo, che fece qualche passo verso di lei. L'uomo si sollevò quindi la celata scura dell'elmo. Al di sotto di essa, si mostrò il volto ghignante di Re George in persona.


	16. 16

Leopold attraversò a grandi passi l'enorme sala del trono, scortato da un fitto manipolo di soldati. La sua armatura intarsiata d'oro scintillava nella luce altalenante che veniva dalle alte finestre, cigolando appena ad ogni passo. Le porte si spalancarono, e gli uomini uscirono dal castello, fermandosi a pochi passi dalle sue alte, robuste mura.  
George e il suo esercito lo aspettava già dall'altro lato del ponte, come anticipato dal suo messaggero. Ciò che l'uomo non aveva anticipato era che il vecchio bastardo teneva in ostaggio la sua donna.  
"Allora, Leopold…" esordì l'altro re sorridendo "…ci sono due modi per risolvere questa situazione, vecchio mio: o ti arrendi a me, e mi consegni il tuo regno, e mia nipote…" continuò "…O prendo la tua bella regina qui e la faccio scopare da tutti i miei uomini finché non crepa…" disse poi, accarezzando il viso della donna in questione. Regina scostò il volto da lui, disgustata e piena di rabbia. "…E, oltre al tuo regno, mi prendo anche la tua testa…" concluse l'uomo con un sorriso feroce.  
Leopold esitò. Regina era sua, ma valeva la pena morire per quella ragazzina? Decisamente no. Allo stesso tempo, non poteva lasciare che George si prendesse tutto ciò che aveva. Sfoderò la spada e la puntò verso George.  
"Sarò io a prendermi la tua testa! Attaccate!" ordinò ai suoi uomini, che scattarono in avanti. I soldati di George eressero immediatamente un muro di scudi e lance intorno al loro re, massacrando la guardia di Leopold. Gli arcieri, tuttavia, mieterono molte vittime tra le loro fila, protetti dai merli dei bastioni.  
Il conflitto non durò a lungo. Uno dei soldati di George scagliò un giavellotto che colpì Leopold alla testa mentre cercava di ripararsi all'interno delle mura, uccidendolo sul colpo. L'esercito nemico fece quindi irruzione nel castello, senza mietere ulteriori vittime negli uomini in resa.  
George afferrò Regina per un braccio, scuotendola.  
"Dov'è Emma?" le chiese bruscamente, agitato dalla vittoria.  
Regina deglutì. Doveva dirglielo? L'avrebbe liberata, e portata sana e salva dai suoi genitori, o l'avrebbe uccisa? Irritato dalla sua esitazione, l'uomo la scosse ancora.

"Dimmi dove si trova!" urlò, alzando la mano per colpirla.

"Nelle segrete, Maestà."

La voce del Genio vece voltare di scatto la testa di Regina. Lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati, confusa. L'uomo le sorrise.  
"Qualche piano sotto di noi. Se permettete, poso accompagnarvi da lei…" continuò, indicando la via con un gesto ampio del braccio destro.  
Il re lasciò andare la ragazza e annuì al Genio. "Bene." Si voltò quindi verso i soldati entrati nel castello. "Restate qui, voglio solo due uomini con me. Tu…" disse poi guardando Regina negli occhi. "…vieni con me." ordinò, facendo poi un cenno ad un soldato che si era avvicinato. L'uomo prese in custodia Regina. Tutti loro si avviarono quindi verso le segrete, verso Emma.

Regina si avventò sulle sbarre, allungando le mani attraverso di esse.  
Emma fece lo stesso, sorridendo tra le lacrime, il ritratto dello stupore.

"Regina! Sei viva! Ma come…?"  
Regina le accarezzò il viso, piangendo a sua volta.  
"Credevo che ti avesse…"

George le interruppe schiarendosi la voce. Si voltarono entrambe a guardarlo. Il Genio, dietro di lui, le fissava in silenzio, così come i due soldati.  
"George, cosa ci fai qui?" chiese Emma sbalordita, sporgendosi tra le sbarre per riuscire a vederlo oltre il muro che divideva la sua cella da quella adiacente. Il re le sorrise.  
"Oh, mia cara, grazie a te ho finalmente messo fine al regno di Leopold! Ora potrò regnare anche sopra a questo devastato reame, e risanarlo dalla follia di quell'imbecille del mio predecessore." disse avvicinandosi alla cella. Regina fece un passo indietro, distanziandosi da lui.  
"Questo regno è mio, George. Non lascerò che un altro tiranno lo governi." disse la donna, guardando il re con minacciosa determinazione. Emma allungò la mano oltre le sbarre.  
"Regina, no! Fammi uscire di qui!" disse con urgenza, alternando lo sguardo spaventato tra lei e il nonno.  
George aggrottò la fronte, sfoderando la spada.

"Non mi lasci altra scelta, dunque…"  
"No!" urlò Emma, afferrando le sbarre e scuotendole nel tentativo di scardinarle. "Genio, fammi uscire!" tentò, disperata.  
Vide George avvicinarsi a Regina, la spada che scintillava sanguigna alla luce delle torce. Poi due tonfi, e la testa del re che si rigirava verso la schiena, il collo spezzato. George cadde a terra, morto.  
Emma guardò Regina con gli occhi spalancati, esterrefatta. La stessa espressione si disegnava sul volto della regina, che tuttavia non stava ricambiando il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi, infatti, erano fissi su una figura coperta dal muro, per Emma.

"P…perché lo hai..?" chiese balbettando Regina, compiendo istintivamente un passo indietro. Il Genio entrò nel campo visivo di Emma. Si fermò accanto al corpo del re, esaminandolo. Sollevò quindi lo sguardo su Regina.

"Non è ovvio, Maestà?" chiese sorridendo "Per salvarti la vita. Tutto questo, l'ho fatto per salvarti. Da Leopold, da George… Perché il tuo futuro è con me."  
Emma non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Quell'essere aveva dunque architettato tutto per uccidere entrambi i re? E se davvero era innamorato di Regina… il generale indietreggiò, consapevole, tuttavia, di non avere vie di fuga.  
"Non ci sarà mai niente tra noi, Genio…" rispose Regina, fissandolo negli occhi.

Il Genio continuò a sorridere, e scosse il capo.  
"Ora credi che sia così, lo so… ma solo perché lei è ancora viva." disse prima di voltarsi verso Emma. Sollevò un braccio, e una morsa strinse immediatamente la gola del generale, sollevandola da terra.  
"Emma!" urlò Regina afferrando le sbarre. Si voltò quindi verso il Genio mentre il generale cercava inutilmente di respirare. "Genio, lasciala andare!"  
"Non prendo ordini da te, Maestà. Oggi non prendo ordini da nessuno." disse cupamente la creatura, lo sguardo fisso su Emma eppure perso in qualche celata oscurità. "È per il tuo bene. Lo capirai."  
Il viso di Emma si era fatto sanguigno, gli occhi lucidi e rossi. Scalciava con sempre minore forza.  
Regina la guardò, disperata. Non aveva armi, e quelle degli uomini uccisi dal Genio erano fuori portata, alle spalle del folle. Non poteva aprire la cella, e dietro di lei il corridoio terminava in un muro di solida pietra. Non poteva fare niente. Emma stava morendo davanti ai suoi occhi, e lei non poteva salvarla. Una furia ceca si impossessò gradualmente di lei, nata dalla sua stessa disperazione. Quel verme non poteva permettersi di toccare la sua donna, tantomeno di ucciderla. Si scagliò contro di lui con l'intento di spingerlo via, ma, invece che semplicemente cadere a terra, o barcollare, come pensava, l'uomo fu scagliato contro il muro, e urtò contro una torcia, che gli incendiò la casacca. Il Genio si riprese in fretta, spegnendo il fuoco con vigorosi colpi, mentre Regina guardava le sue mani, incapace di razionalizzare la forza che aveva sentito scaturire da esse, da se stessa. Alzò gli occhi castani sull'assassino. La torcia era ancora a terra, ancora accesa. Le bastò pensarlo, e il fuoco divampò addosso alla creatura, potente, inarrestabile, e la sua vita si spense assieme alle sue urla, tra quelle fiamme.

Emma cadde a terra, libera dalla magia del Genio. Come se il tempo stesso fosse sorpreso, vide Regina allungare le mani verso di lui, e la fiammella che era rimasta accesa sulla torcia divenne un incendio, che divorò in pochi istanti il corpo del Genio. Un silenzio innaturale avvolse le prigioni.  
Regina si voltò lentamente verso Emma. I loro sguardi si incontrarono per un lungo, sospeso attimo.  
Un secondo dopo Emma si stava protendendo tra le sbarre, le labbra incollate a quelle della donna che amava.  
"Mi hai salvata…" sussurrò poi la bionda, guardandola negli occhi mentre sorrideva, piangendo felice.

Regina annuì, sorridendo a sua volta, una mano ad accarezzarle il viso.  
"Ti amo, Emma."  
Il generale sorrise ancora, esplodendo di gioia.

"Ti amo anch'io."


	17. 17

Biancaneve attendeva impaziente sotto il caldo sole estivo, lo sguardo che vagava tra la folla assiepata nella rigogliosa corte del castello della regina. Il suo ampio abito rosa tenue la stringeva un po' troppo in vita. O forse era solo l'agitazione a farle prendere respiri troppo ampi. Si voltò verso suo marito, seduto sull'alto scranno intarsiato. La corona d'oro luccicava sui suoi capelli striati di bianco, e il viso ancora fiero scrutava la folla in fremente attesa. I suoi occhi azzurri incontrarono il suo sguardo. Le sorrise, rassicurante. Quindi si voltò e si alzò in piedi, e lei fece lo stesso, il cuore impazzito.  
Sua figlia e la regina fecero il loro ingresso, camminando lentamente attraverso il corridoio lasciato dalla platea, tra i mormorii del pubblico. Erano entrambe bellissime, entrambe sorridenti mentre avanzavano mano nella mano. Emma la guardò dritta negli occhi. Non l'aveva mai vista così felice, e sentì gli occhi farsi pesanti di lacrime.  
Le due sollevarono gli orli dei rispettivi vestiti e salirono i pochi gradini che le condussero sul patio in pietra, rialzato, dove i genitori di Emma le aspettavano. I vestiti candidi sembravano brillare alla luce del sole, i veli quasi trasparenti sui volti felici.  
James si avvicinò a loro e abbracciò la figlia.  
"Sono fiero di te." le sussurrò all'orecchio. "E immensamente felice per entrambe." aggiunse poi a voce più alta, abbracciando anche Regina, la quale gli sorrise, grata. Gli occhi di Emma si riempirono di lacrime, e dovette deglutire il groppo di commozione e gioia che sentiva in gola.  
Biancaneve si avvicinò non appena il marito indietreggiò di un passo. Ripetendo il rituale messo in atto da lui, abbracciò prima la figlia, poi l'altra sposa. Ma non riuscì a dire niente, tanta era la commozione, e le lacrime iniziarono a rigare il suo volto non appena strinse Emma tra le braccia.

Non credeva che avrebbe mai visto questo giorno. Sebbene la notizia del suo fidanzamento con la regina l'avesse lasciata di stucco, in un primissimo momento, si era resa poi conto che, in effetti, aveva sempre saputo che Emma era innamorata di lei, da quando le aveva viste insieme per la prima volta. Certo, le dispiaceva che sua figlia non avrebbe avuto figli, ma era certa che la felicità che quella donna le donava sarebbe stata più che sufficiente a colmare quel vuoto. Per di più, sarebbero state due regnanti splendide, esempio per chiunque, ne era sicura. James la pensava come lei, e per questo si era subito offerto di celebrare lui stesso quell'unione.  
"…e per questo oggi è con gioia che celebriamo l'unione di queste due straordinarie donne: mia figlia, Emma, e la sovrana di questo splendido regno, Regina." stava dicendo rivolto alla folla, il sorriso sul volto. "Entrambe hanno combattuto per la propria e la nostra salvezza, liberandoci dall'oppressione di due re ahimè deviati dalla brama di potere. È solo grazie al loro coraggio che oggi i nostri regni prosperano in pace, senza la minaccia della guerra." Allungò la mano, e le due donne vi posarono le loro, ancora unite. Si guardarono negli occhi mentre il Re passava un nastro bianco attorno alle loro mani. "Per questo, e per il grande amore che le unisce, io dichiaro dinanzi a voi e a tutti i popoli della Foresta Incantata, Emma e Regina, moglie e moglie!" concluse, aggiungendo poi con un sorriso celebrato dall'esplosione di urla gioiose della folla. "Che un bacio sigilli questa unione." aggiunse, facendo l'occhiolino alla volta delle spose.  
Emma prese Regina dalla vita con la mano libera e la attirò a sé. Si tolsero i veli e si baciarono, facendo esplodere ancora una volta il popolo.  
Si guardarono poi, i cuori che sembravano scoppiare di gioia. Con le mani ancora unite dal nastro, salutarono i genitori di Emma con un sorriso e scesero dal patio, camminando velocemente quanto le ampie vesti gli permettevano.  
"Non far stancare troppo la regina stanotte, Cigno!"  
Emma si voltò verso Lucas fulminandolo con lo sguardo, ma poi le scappò un sorriso.  
"Potrei farti decapitare per questo, Luc! Sono una regina anche io, ora!" ribatté ridendo. La risata dell'amico le accompagnò ancora per un breve tratto mentre si allontanavano verso il castello, verso la loro stanza, verso la loro vita.


End file.
